I'll Never Let Go
by Lilac Proudmoore
Summary: Family. Digital World. Secrets. Strangers. They've tried and broken apart too many times. When someone else enters Sora life, will she be able to keep her heart from him? When will Matt finally understand his true feelings for Sora?
1. Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Digimon fanfic - let alone at a Sorato one. I hope you enjoy this and I promise it gets better! :)**

****

* * *

"Sora!" I heard my mother yell. "Are you ready yet? You know you are going to be late!" 

"I know, mother!" I yelled back at her, while pulling on my blue jean flares over my bikini bottom. I grabbed a shirt out from my closet, put it on, and then stood in front of my mirror. "Perfect," I said to myself, pulling back strands of auburn hair away from my face. For being sixteen I really didn't think it was that perfect but let alone perfect enough for my mother and me. I grabbed my jean jacket and ran out into the kitchen where my mother was setting the last batch of chocolate chip cookies into the woven basket. "Here," she said, handing it to me. "Three batches of Ms. Takenouchi's best cookies."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks again, Mom." I walked to the door, wrapped my jacket around my arms, and tucked the basket safely under my arm.  
  
"Bye, Sora!" my mother yelled out. "Have a good time!"  
  
"Bye, mom!" I said, opening the door and walking out. "I will! Don't worry!"  
  
"Ah," I said, taking in a deep breath of air, "fresh air." I looked over the railing of the Odiaba Mansion apartments. "What a wonderful day it is and will be." I walked on and out of the apartment floors walking off into the streets.  
  
I was meeting my old friends, Joe, Tai, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Davis, T.K., Matt, Izzy, and Mimi at the Odiaba beach to hang out. There was nothing else to do this summer so we decided to hang out more. With Ken and Yolei going out, along with T.K. and Kari, and Matt and me, everyone was usually off doing something else but this was the summer we were all suppose to hang out. So we are making it possible.  
  
"Hey!" I heard a voice say, and then the running of their shoes. "Sora! Wait up!" I turned to see that it was Yolei dragging Ken along with her. I smiled at them.  
  
"Hello," I said, stopping.  
  
"Hi!" Yolei said excitedly.  
  
"Hello, Sora," Ken said, looking down at his feet. Ken was the shy one ever since he stopped being the Digimon emperor two years ago when he was only twelve. But now he and Yolei were fourteen and Yolei was well known for dragging a boy like Ken anywhere.  
  
"Hello, Ken, Yolei," I said, smiling at Yolei's happy face.  
  
"This is so exciting," Yolei exclaimed. "I'm really looking forward to seeing everybody once more"-she turned to Ken and smiled-"aren't you?" she asked him.  
  
Ken smiled. "Yeah," he said, scratching his head confusingly.  
  
I glanced at my watch. "Uh-oh." I said. "We better get going, we are going to be late." I ran with Yolei and Ken following behind.  
  
"Hey!" came another voice. "Slow down!" All of us turned to see who it was now and we were almost to the beach.  
  
There stood a teenager with blonde hair and bright, cerulean blue eyes, and he was only sixteen-years old. "Matt!" I said, running to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Hello," he said to me, smiling. "How is my angel?"  
  
I smiled, blushing, I answered, "Fine. What about you?"  
  
"Doing great myself." He looked over to Yolei and Ken and laughed. He walked over to them with me wrapped around in his arms; I was dragging along close to his waist.  
  
"Yolei, Ken," he said looking at them. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, Matt," they both said.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled to them, looking at my watch. I was eager to get there and see everyone. "We gotta go! We're almost there!"  
  
"I don't know why we are walking!" Yolei called at me. "You can drive! Matt can drive! Why couldn't we just take the car?"  
  
"Because!" I said smiling. "No car! Besides mine needs gas."  
  
Yolei, Ken, and Matt walked over to me and we walked onto the Odiaba beach. We noticed a couple of kids wading in the water; their pants were rolled up. One of then looked up, she had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Sora! Yolei! Ken! Matt!" she called to us, running out of the water and walking to us.  
  
"Hey, Kari," we all said.  
  
"Come and join us," she said. "Everyone is here." She led us to a soft and shady part of the beach.  
  
We all greeted each other with warm welcomes. Joe had brought book to study, for he wanted to be a doctor and was working hard to get into a college. Izzy, of course, had brought his computer along, just in case he got bored. Kari had brought her camera, for pictures and such. Mimi was still wearing her pink cowgirl hat that was once Palmon's but not anymore.  
  
"Here," I said laying the basket of cookies down on the blue and red blanket. "Cookies."  
  
"Hey, all right!" Cody yelled, grabbing for the cookies. He was only eleven- years old but going strong. He grabbed some and began munching on them quickly.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi said to me. Mimi lived in America and was even lucky to be here. "Good to see you."  
  
I smiled at her. "Good to see you, too," I said.  
  
"This is great," Izzy cried. "Everyone here together again. Just like old times."  
  
"You're right," I said. "We haven't been together for a long time." I glanced at Matt. I haven't seen anyone but him for the past two years.  
  
"C'mon," Mimi said, grabbing hold on my waist. "Kari and I were doing this earlier, it's fun." She led me over to the water and pulled her jeans up. She then looked over to me and said, "Come on, Sora."  
  
I looked to the water then at Mimi. I pulled up my jeans and went wading in the water with her. Every once in a while I was able to see Matt glance at me.  
  
"Come on, Matt," T.K. said, Matt's little brother, who was only thirteen. "She'll be okay. Let her have some fun."  
  
Matt didn't say anything back, or even look at T.K. he just watched me "Gr!" I yelled as Mimi splashed me with the ocean water. "No fair!"  
  
Mimi stood there in the water laughing. "Hey!" I said to her, splashing her with water.  
  
She stopped laughing quickly, looked at me and said, "You know you could do with some fun"-she waded over to me and then pointed at Matt-"look at him. He's watching you like a hawk watches over his prey. Not a very pretty scene."  
  
I looked over to Matt, he was smiling and I waved at him, he waved back. "You really think he is over protective of me?" I asked looking at Mimi.  
  
"I don't know," Mimi said. "He just looks as if he is."  
  
"Ah," I said. "Nonsense!" I splashed some water on Mimi getting her shirt wet.  
  
"Hey!" she said laughing, and then looking at her shirt. "Stop it!"  
  
I laughed and walked away from her and onto the sandy beach. Sand was going in between my toes as I walked over to the umbrella and to everyone else. I sat beside Matt. "Now you're all wet!" Tai exclaimed looking at me.  
  
I shook my head causing the water from my hair to splash onto Tai. "Of course. Do you want me to drag you in the water?" I said, standing up, smiling. "Because I can!"  
  
Tai almost fell over backing away. "No thanks," he said. "I'll pass"- he pointed to Matt-"ask him, not me."  
  
I looked over to Matt. "Want to?"  
  
"No, thank you anyway," he said. "Besides-"  
  
"Don't go on and say something, Matt, because I know what you might say, 'Don't go, Sora, you might hurt yourself.' For the millionth time, Matt! I know!"  
  
Joe looked over to Matt and whispered, "She has it down, wait till she remembers what all the normal things you talk about in a conversation." Joe laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha," Matt said to Joe, sarcastically. "Very funny."  
  
"You know," I said to Mimi in a whisper, "maybe you are right. Maybe he is too protective of me."  
  
Mimi looked at me, coldly, she said, "I told you."  
  
I sighed and turned back to Matt. Maybe Mimi is he be over protective? I decided to forget the subject when Davis pulled out some rice cakes out of the red and white cooler.  
  
"All right!" I said, grabbing two of them and handing the other to Matt. "Rice cakes!"  
  
"Hey, Davis?" Mimi asked. "You don't happen to have any of those chocolate covered rice cakes, do you?"  
  
"As a-" Davis began.  
  
"I do!" Yolei said, looking into her bag of convenient store items. She pulled one out and handed it to Mimi. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said, gratefully taking the rice cake.  
  
"Hey," I said, "what happened to the cookies I brought?" I looked in the basket and saw none left.  
  
"Apparently, Davis, Cody, and Yolei ate them all," Izzy said, laughing and lifting the empty basket upside down.  
  
"Those were for everybody," I said.  
  
"Oh, darn," Mimi said, looking at the empty basket. "Those were the good kind, too."  
  
"All of the cookies that Sora's mom makes are good," Yolei complimented.  
  
"Why thanks, Yolei," I said to her.  
  
"Okay, we better eat these too," said Kari, bringing out a tray of sandwiches, "before they mold or something."  
  
Matt grabbed two sandwiches and handed one of them to me. "Thanks," I said, taking it from him.  
  
He smiled but said nothing.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Please review. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No flames please. :)**


	2. Fun in the Sun Pt 2

By the time everybody was done eating, the girls had stripped down to their bathing suits, and were wading in the water, splashing each other. The guys, on the other hand, were under the umbrella, staying dry and shady until.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kari cried out pouring a bucket full of water over T.K.'s head.  
  
T.K. turned his head, splashing the guys with drops of water from his hair. "Hey!" he said, laughing. He got up and ran to Kari, grabbing her hands he pulled her to him, and shook his head forcefully, causing water to fly all over her.  
  
"Hey! I'm already wet, so it caused nothing!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" T.K. said. "Then come here," he laughed. He took her by her waist and picked her up, walking over to the water, stopping, he then threw her into the water.  
  
Kari bobbed back up like a cork and said, laughing, "I'm going to get you!" She got up from the water and ran over to T.K. and pushed him into the water.  
  
All of us laughed at the wet figure we called T.K.  
  
I swam over to shore, got out and walked over to Matt. "Come," I said. "Join us."  
  
"All right," he said standing up. He pulled off his shirt and took my hand.  
  
I took hold of his hand and yelled to the girls. "We have a rival! Let's drench him!"  
  
"Hey!" he said, laughing. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Nothing's fair when I'm your girlfriend," I smirked, pushing him into the water. He fell into the water and came back up soaking wet from head to toe. I laughed.  
  
He glared at me, laughed, and then charged right at me. Swooping me into his arms and spinning me around in circles and then threw me into the water. I rose back up, wet.  
  
"See!" I said to him, laughing and shaking the water from my hair. "Who's not the fair one now?"  
  
Matt laughed but didn't do anything about it. In the faint distant we could hear laughing coming from the others, we looked over and saw that Kari was able to drag Davis into the water and he rose out of the water, his goggles full of water, his hair damp and dripping, and his clothes, drenched. I snuck over to him from behind and pushed him lightly back into the water. T.K., Kari, Matt, and I, along with all the others laughed with enjoyment. Not only were T.K., Matt, and Davis (who was reluctantly glaring at Kari) in the water but also I saw that Ken, Cody, Tai, Izzy, and even Joe decided to come along. All of them stripping down to their swimming trunks and charging into the water. Tai hurled over me and dropped into the water causing me to lose my balance and fall into the water.  
  
"Oops," Tai said, getting up from the water and holding his hand out to me, "are you okay, Sora? I didn't mean to."  
  
I laughed and gladly accepted his hand. "I'm fine, Tai. What about you?"  
  
He smiled. "Good."  
  
"Sora!" Matt yelled. "Come on! You're missing the fun!"  
  
"What fun?" I asked, quickly turning away from Tai and faced Matt.  
  
"We're trying to dunk Davis into the water and we need help," he said. Then looking over to Tai, he said, "Want to come along too, Tai?"  
  
Tai smirked. "All right"-Tai raised a fist in the air-"let's get him!"  
  
Tai and Matt walked off, leaving me mumbling, "Boys."  
  
I, then, walked over to where everyone else was, and with Tai and Matt lifting Davis in the air it was a sight that couldn't be missed. "Wait," Kari said, stopping Tai and Matt. "Let me-"  
  
"Kari, are you going to save him?" asked Cody.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yeah!" Davis pleaded. "Help me, Kari! Please! I don't want to get wet again!"  
  
"Too late," Tai said.  
  
"It's going to happen," added Matt.  
  
"I was going to ask if they could stop and get I could go get my camera! This is something I want to get with my camera!" Kari ran from the water and walked onto the sandy beach and over to the umbrella. Watching this dot of purple and fair skin, go into her bag and pull out her silver camera.  
  
Racing back to the water, she took out her camera, and looked at Davis, pointing her camera at him. "Smile for me, Davis," she said, laughing.  
  
"Kari!" he pleaded. "Please help!"  
  
"Nope," she said, looking at T.K.  
  
Davis groaned. "Ready?" Matt said, looking over to Tai.  
  
"Ready," Tai said in confidence.  
  
"Let me count!" Yolei blurted out. "One,"-Tai and Matt leaned Davis over the water-"two,"-Davis whimpered-"three!" At that last second they dropped Davis with a loud SPLASH!  
  
We all laughed as we saw Davis rise from the water, a piece of seaweed hanging from his maroon-colored hair. "Gr!" he said to Matt and Tai. "If only I could get you two back!"  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other and then exploded with laughter. "Get us back?" Matt laughed.  
  
"In his dreams," Tai laughed, too.  
  
"It's all right, Davis!" I called out to him. "I'll get 'em back for ya!"  
  
"What?" both Matt and Tai said in shock.  
  
I looked over at them and smirked. "I'm going to get y'all. You heard me, so I think you better start running."  
  
"Oh, what fun," Mimi said. "Let me join." She ran over to me and set her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Anybody else willing to join?" I offered. I glanced over at Davis, whose hand was in the air, waving frantically. "Sorry, Davis," I said. "This is for us girls, only."  
  
Davis sighed and kicked the water. "Darn!"  
  
"This ought to be fun," Yolei said, walking over to where Mimi and I were standing. "I'm in."  
  
We all looked over to Kari. "Are you coming too?" I asked.  
  
She smiled and gripped hold of her camera. "Sure, let me just put my camera up." She walked out of the water, back onto to the shore, over to the umbrella, and then, set her camera on the beach towels. She walked back over to us, smiling. "Let's get 'em."  
  
We all turned heads to the boys. They stared back at us, but we saw no fear in their eyes. 


	3. Misunderstood

"What a great time!" I exclaimed to Matt while he was walking me home. "We should do that more often."  
  
Matt laughed. "You liked it, didn't you?"  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why? Didn't you?"  
  
Matt's facial expression changed as if I had said the wrong thing, but he just said, "Yeah. I did, too."  
  
My mind wandered off to why his expression changed but the smile on my face stayed there. "Good," I said.  
  
We reached the Odiaba apartment building, said our good-byes, kissed, and he left. I walked into my house, gripping my damp clothes, and the basket in the other hand. I could hear distant talking in the living room so I quietly snuck over to listen.  
  
"She's sixteen, why don't you give her a chance?" a male voice said. I recognized it quickly. Father, I thought. What is he doing here? He never comes here.not on schedule he doesn't.  
  
"I have been giving her chances! She loves Matt, can't you see that?" my mom yelled back. "I've never seen so much passion between Sora and guy before. Never have I known Sora to love someone as much as she does Matt.I love that. He keeps are happy and I won't force them apart."  
  
"But what if he hurts her?" He looked straight into my mother's light brown eyes and my mother stared back. "Forget it," he said. He turned his back to my mother-"  
  
"Don't turn your back on me again!" my mother shouted.  
  
Having divorced parents isn't very comfortable. Going from here to there when needed. It was too hectic. My father said nothing to her but went on walking.  
  
"Hi, Dad," I said to him, trying to keep a smile on my face.  
  
He didn't even look at me, but went on putting on his shoes. He pulled his keys from his jacket pocket and walked out, slamming the door. I walked over in the living room, walked over to the couch, and comforted my weeping mother.  
  
"What's wrong, mother?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, trying to hide her sobs. "Your father…he just doesn't understand."  
  
"Understand? What?"  
  
"You…your life…Matt." she said slowly. "Everything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked up. The tears from her eyes had vanished but she looked very solemn. "Nothing for you to worry about, dear."  
  
"Are you sure, mother?" I said. "Because Father didn't even say 'hello' to me when he walked by me."  
  
My mother stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Don't worry. He's fine. He's just under a lot of stress."  
  
Stress? I thought. Stress. Stress doesn't cause you to not say "hi" to your own daughter. I know that for a fact. Something is going on! I have to know. "Mom?" I said.  
  
"Yes?" she said looking at me.  
  
"I'll be right back, I think I left something with Matt," I lied.  
  
"All right," she said walking into the kitchen. "Be home soon, dinner will be ready in a minute."  
  
"Okay." I walked out of the door. Looking over the railing I could see that my father was still walking to his car.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled to him waving my hand. "Dad!"  
  
He finally looked up and I could see a smile was on his face. "Dad!" I yelled. I ran down to the bottom of the apartments and ran to him. "Dad!" I yelled once more grabbing hold of him.  
  
"Sora," he said softly.  
  
"Father?" I looked up at him. "Is something wrong with you and Mother?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, trying not to make eye contact with me.  
  
"Come on, Dad. Tell me, please. Please, you can tell me anything," I pleaded.  
  
"I can't, Sora.I can't-"  
  
"That's it!" I quickly pulled away from him. "You're hiding something! I know it! First, you worry about Matt and I when you don't even know what is going on with him and I! Then, you go and say something to Mother to make her cry. Last, you can't even say hi to your own daughter when you leave the house! I knew you would never be a good father!"  
  
"Sora-!"  
  
"No!" I yelled, interrupting my father. "NO! I won't take it anymore! You just go back to Kyoto! Don't come back! We don't want you back! We don't need you back!"  
  
"Sora!" my father yelled, grabbing me by the arm. I jerked to him but didn't look him in the face. "You don't even know the beginning of it! You are just a silly girl in love! Just like your mother! She stopped caring for me when you came!"  
  
"That's a lie! Mama still loved you! You just didn't love her! Haven't you heard about being a husband is more then being a father? You never really even loved me! You were just off in your own world! Worrying about your own problems! Well, Father, I know Matt and I know he won't do anything to me like you did to mother! I know that for a fact!"  
  
"That's crazy talk, Sora!"  
  
"No! It isn't! I know it isn't! You just don't love me anymore! You hate Matt just as much as you hate me and Mother!"  
  
"Sora-!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Dad!" I walked off and down the street.  
  
I reached Matt's apartment building and walked up to his number and knocked on the door. The door opened and Matt was standing there, holding his guitar.  
  
"Matt!" I said, and threw myself onto him.  
  
"Sora...what's wrong?" He pulled me into his apartment and I let go of him. "Sora?"  
  
I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm bothering you, aren't I?"  
  
He chuckled. "Sora, you could never bother me. Now, what's wrong?"  
  
I walked over and sat on the loveseat. He set his guitar beside the wall and walks over to the loveseat, sits, and put his arm around me. I sighed and set my head on his shoulder. "It was Father... After I left the beach today, Father was at the apartment and Mother and him were arguing about something."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Well, I know that it was about me...and maybe even you."  
  
"But what do I have to do with any of this?" he questioned.  
  
"That's the point; I really have no clue what you have to do with this. I think my father is just crazy."  
  
"But what makes you think that he doesn't love you or your mother anymore?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulder and sighed. "I don't know. I know I was young when he left but still... I can still see that night, yelling and everything. I just wanted to run away, run away to Tai's house..."  
  
"Sora," he said, and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm sure whatever your father is talking about or arguing about with your mother has nothing to do with you."  
  
"But it has something to do with you, Matt, and I want to know what it is so maybe I can talk some sense into my father."  
  
He sighed. "I don't know, Sora."  
  
I got up. "Sorry to bother you," I said. "I'll let you get back to practicing." I walked to the door and started to open it when I felt Matt's arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Don't leave," he whispered. "Stay here. Let me put my guitar up, tell the band to leave, and I'll be right back out."  
  
I smiled and pushed my way back to the loveseat. I sat back down and waited for Matt to come back out. Soon enough he came out with Jacob, the drummer, Ron, the keyboardist, and Tyler, the other guitarist, all of them walked to the door, with they instruments at hand. They noticed me before they left and all of them said, "Good-bye," I smiled at them and said good-bye, too, with a wave of my hand. They all left, Matt turned to me, smiled, and walked back over to me, and sat on the loveseat.  
  
He cleared his throat, smiled, and said, "Where were we?"  
  
I giggled and kissed him. "How 'bout here?" I kissed him once more.  
  
"Perfect," he said, kissing me back.  
  
After fifteen minutes of kissing and what nonsense, the door opened at his father walked in looking tired. "Dad," Matt said getting up from the loveseat. "You looked tired, come sit down." He motioned for him to sit down on the loveseat.  
  
I smiled and gently moved over to give him room.  
  
"Thank, Matt," he said.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ishida," I said, politely.  
  
He looked at me, smiled, and said, "Hello, Sora, it's nice to see a smiling face such as yours."  
  
"Why, thank you." I blushed.  
  
Matt walked into the kitchen and poured his father a cup of coffee. He came back into the living room and handed his father the cup. "Here," he said. "Drink this."  
  
Mr. Ishida took it in gratitude and drank it slowly. "How was your day?" Matt asked.  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed and slumped back into his seat. "Very boring, everybody was yelling at me... I hate that. You two are very lucky to be young."  
  
He looked at us and smiled.  
  
Matt and I looked at each other.  
  
"No," I mumbled. "It's not..."  
  
"What?" his father questioned.  
  
"Sora had been having a hard time with her father, Dad. She thinks that her father hates her mother and her because of me," Matt explained.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, getting up and walking to the door. I turned back and looked at Matt and his father. "I have to go now. Sorry to bother you, Matt."  
  
"Sora-" was all I heard him say before I was able to walk out the door.  
  
Tears streamed down my eyes and I walked back home thinking of my father and my mother. I sighed as I reached the beach and sat along the shoreline. "What does Matt have to do with anything?" I thought aloud. "Nothing..." my heart was telling me. "You love him and your father just doesn't realize it." I grunted silently as I got back up and walked home. I slipped silently into the house and saw my mother was working on the flowers on the balcony. I walked to my room and set my jacket on my bed before I heard my mother yell at me. "Sora! Sora! Come here, please."  
  
"All right! I'm coming," I yelled back.  
  
I walked out of my bedroom, into the living room, and onto the balcony.  
  
"Sora, where were you?" she questioned me.  
  
I sat down on one of the chairs. "I was just out for a walk..."  
  
"Sora, did you go to see Matt?" She turned and looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
I turned away; I couldn't look at my mother's face.  
  
Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.  
  
"No, Mother..." I lied. "I had to go back to the beach... I left something there."  
  
"Sora, you are lying. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
I looked directly at my mother this time and let out a deep, long sigh. "I'm sorry, Mama. I was visiting Matt-"  
  
"Did you tell him about this?" my mother almost yelled.  
  
I nodded. "Yes-"  
  
"Sora? This was supposed to be between your father and I! How did you ever know?"  
  
"I was watching from the hallway... I couldn't help but to over hear!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Mama, listen to me! Father doesn't know what he is talking about! He never loved me and you and I both know that! I love Matt, really I do, and Father just doesn't realize that." 

"Sora, this has nothing to do with you and Matt-"  
  
"Yes, it does, Mother! I know it! I heard it with my own ears! You are just jealous because you and Father never had a love like Matt and I!" I stomped off into the living room and back out the door. I slowly walked down from the apartment building, but slowed down even more when I reached the streets. I went to the park and sat myself behind a bush and began to weep.


	4. The Breakup

"Sora?" came a voice.  
  
I didn't look up but I knew right away that it was Tai.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" He bent down and placed his hand on my shoulder, only then did I really feel like someone cared about how my life was going.  
  
I tried to smile and looked at him. "Nothing," I said, putting my knees to my chest and placing my head on my knees. "Nothing at all..."  
  
"Sora, I've known you for over ten years and I know when something is wrong with you. Please, will you tell me? Maybe I can help."  
  
"No," I said, pushing him away, "no one can help; not even you."  
  
Tai looked a bit stunned and backed away. He looked to the grass then back at me. I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Tai. I didn't mean it. I guess maybe you can help."  
  
He smiled. "There's the Sora I know. Now," he sat down next to me, "what's wrong?"  
  
"All right, all right. I'll tell you. I saw my dad when I walked into the apartment when I came back from the beach and I knew that something very important had happened while I was gone especially if my father was there. I heard them arguing about something, I think it was about Matt and I but I'm not positively sure about what I heard.  
  
"When my dad was leaving I said good-bye, but he didn't say anything back. I figured something that my mom and him talked about was bothering him. I really didn't want to say anything but I guess it got a little overboard when he didn't even say hi back to me. I walked over to my mom and I knew that she was crying but she totally would not admit it. I just want to know what's wrong with me being with Matt? I love Matt and I love my mom and dad, too, but to lose Matt just for my parents. I don't know if I can make that sacrifice. I love Matt too much and I really love my mom, too. Tai, I just don't know what to do."  
  
Tai sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder then pulled me close to him, letting my head lay on his shoulder.  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and Tai kissed me on my forehead, assuring me again that everything would be okay. I thanked him and walked out of the park. While walking back home I kept assuring myself that everything was going to be okay and that my mother and I really didn't my dad.but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was wrong. We did need him in a way.but then I thought about it and that seemed to be the only thing besides love that kept Matt and I together. Together we could share the pain of only having one parent around and talk about the troubles that they give us. It was the connection that made us grow closer.something I loved. I'd do anything for Matt. Father doesn't realize that.he doesn't realize anything.not anymore.  
  
"Sora!" a voice called to me.  
  
I didn't want to turn around but my mind forced me to. It was Mimi. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sora, c'mon, I know you better." She was starting to sound like Tai.  
  
"It's about my dad.he doesn't understand."  
  
"Doesn't understand what?"  
  
"The feelings that Matt and I have for each other.he'll never understand."  
  
"Oh." her voice faded as if she didn't know what to say. "Sora, you shouldn't care about what your dad or mom says if you really love Matt."  
  
"I do.but it bothers me to know that parents don't like it."  
  
"Oh, Sora.I wish I knew what to do.I want to help you."  
  
I nodded. "I know, Mimi, but maybe I think I should do this by myself."  
  
She nodded, too.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to Yolei's house, we're supposed to do something together but she wouldn't tell me what."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll be seeing you later then."  
  
"Yeah." she said, beginning to walk off. "Later."  
  
"Mm.bye." I walked off and soon saw Matt walking down the apartment building steps of where I lived. "Matt?"  
  
Matt looked up. His hands were in his pockets and his blonde hair was in his face, covering a little part of his blue eyes. "Sora, where've you been? You're mom just said that you weren't home, she looked kind of upset."  
  
"Oh, I was just off walking.trying to clear my head."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No.maybe.not really.okay, yeah, there is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My father.he doesn't understand me. He thinks that you'll hurt me.but he wouldn't know what hurting someone meant.he hurt my mom in so many ways possible."  
  
Matt took his hands out of his pockets and grasped my hands. "Sora, I would never hurt you. Your father doesn't understand how I feel for you, and even if he did, nothing would change how I feel. I love you."  
  
Hot tears were running down my cheeks, splashing my shirt. "I know, Matt.I think that maybe we should stop."  
  
"Stop? Stop what?"  
  
I took a deep breath. I didn't want to say it. I wanted my mom and dad to be happy but I knew I had to do something. I don't want to hurt you.but my family. I turned around, my back facing him.  
  
"Sora?" He laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Tears rolled down my face. "I think that maybe we should stop seeing each other." There.I said it.  
  
He turned me around, but I couldn't look at his face.  
  
My heart gave in and I finally looked up at him. He looked awestruck, as if what I just said was a lie. Some color drained from his face and he frowned. "You don't mean it?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Matt.really, I am.but."  
  
"Sora.your parents can work things out themselves. They don't have to affect us and our life.together." Moisture was gathering slowly in his eyes.  
  
"I love my parents and I want things to work out between them, even if they are separated. I'm affecting them and I think that maybe if you and I stopped seeing each other, things would run smoothly between my mother and father."  
  
"But.Sora. We."  
  
"Matt.I'm sorry," I repeated again. "I thought about this.I just think it would be better for us-"  
  
"For us? Sora, it's better for you, not for me!" he yelled.  
  
I took Matt's hand, but he jerked it away the instant we touched.  
  
"I don't understand," he said.  
  
Tears streamed down my face. He doesn't understand how I feel. I thought. He doesn't know how hard it is. My mouth opened but words didn't come out.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sora," he finally said. With that, he turned around and left. I saw a tear stream down his face and glitter in the sun as he walked away.  
  
I was now crying uncontrollably. I didn't have to do it.but I did. I ran in Matt's direction and bumped his shoulder as I ran faster and finally reached the stairs of the apartments. I climbed up the stairs and stood in front of the door. I didn't want to go in. Mother would ask what was wrong and then I would have to tell her and then she would yell at me for doing something so stupid. "Sora, why did you do that?" her voice rang in my head. "You love him! You should be with him!" I know, but I want things to be right with my family before with anybody else.  
  
I sighed and gathered up my courage. I walked inside and into the living room. No one was there and I knew that my mother was out on the veranda, tending to the flowers. She did that when she was upset or wanted to be alone, so I left her alone. I was about to walk in my room until I heard the balcony door slide open.  
  
"Sora, is that you?"  
  
"Yes," I said, my voice scrawny and hoarse from crying. I wiped away some tears with my shirt before she could see.  
  
"Yamato came by here, he was looking for you."  
  
"I know. I met him on the way here."  
  
"Sora, come here for a moment, please, I would like to speak to you."  
  
I sighed, trying to wipe the last of my tears from my eyes before going over to the couch and sitting next to my mother.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked, wiping a new tear that was on my cheek.  
  
I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know." I lied. I didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Sora, please, tell me. Does it have anything to do with what happened earlier?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't hide yourself."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sora, why won't you talk to me anymore?"  
  
"I am talking, mom."  
  
"I know, but why are we not talking about your life? About how you feel?"  
  
"You wanna know how I feel?" I was getting angry.  
  
"Yes, I do," mother said.  
  
"I don't understand you, I don't understand dad and to be honest, I blame it on the two of you. I know I was only little when you separated but it hurt me.I thought you were happy with each other, happy seeing me.seeing that I was happy. I tried to stay strong but I couldn't. I barely see dad anymore and today.it seemed as if he hated everything. I ran after him before he left. I yelled at him, scolded him for doing wrong but he didn't care. He only yelled at me back, saying that I didn't understand what it was like to be loved or to be in love. He told me that you stopped loving him when I came along and I knew that wasn't true.  
  
"Then, I ran to Matt.I knew he'd understand. Why is it that I always run to him and he knows what I am going through? I try to stay here, I try to talk to you, I try to talk to father, I try everything.and it's over. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone." I curled together on the couch with my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my knees and began to cry desperately.  
  
"Sora." Mother had put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to her. "It's not your fault and you don't have to be alone. You have me, you have Yamato, and you have your friends."  
  
I shook my head. It wasn't that easy. I may have the other two.but I lost Matt. Thanks to you.  
  
"Please, try to understand, Sora. Your father doesn't mean to hurt you.he loves you; you know that.it just seems to come out the wrong way."  
  
"Well, the wrong way is a bad way." 


	5. Crushed

"Sora, you need to understand that I didn't want this to affect what you had with Yamato. You two truly loved each other and that's what matters. Your father was afraid that he was going to hurt you—"

            "How can he think that when he knew that Matt and I love each other? He knows that Matt wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Father was trying to hurt me and fed you a bunch of lies."

            "Sora—"

            I ran into my room and sat on my bed, staring out my window. I quietly cried to myself, wondering why I had put myself into this situation. My world had turned upside down. I had everything that I wanted and now, it was nothing. I didn't once think how Matt felt about it… I knew that he was crushed too, maybe even more than me. We did everything together…how would the girls at school react? They used to all hate me because I was with him…they might hate me even more because I hurt his feelings. 

            _School…_ I didn't even want to think about it. I wiped away my tears and went to my closet. I opened it and dug out my tennis bag along with my racket and two bags full of tennis balls. I decided to go play; maybe it would take my mind off of things. I pulled off my shorts and my bikini top. I snapped a bra on along with a shirt and a pair of sweats. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, grabbed my visor, wristband, and walked out of my room, and out the door. I didn't tell my mother where I was going. I'd rather not. _She'll figure out where I am… She knows that I do when I'm upset…_

            I found myself behind the apartment building and in its tennis court. It wasn't in best condition: the green paint was coming off of the court and the nets were falling apart and there were holes everywhere in them. I decided to hit against the board that was nailed to the fence. I dropped my tennis bag and pulled out one bag full of tennis balls, I took out my racket, stuffed two balls into my pocket with one in my hand and began to hit the board. 

            I hit the ball. _Father doesn't care._

I hit it again._ He doesn't care how I feel._

Back and forth I went thinking these negative thoughts until I heard the gate open and stopped hitting and dropped my racket. I jumped. I turned around to see that it was Tai. I picked up my racket and began to hit the ball again. 

"I want to be alone, Tai, please leave me alone," I stated, ignoring him.

"Sora," Tai began.

"Leave me alone," I said, hitting the ball very hard that when it came back to me I couldn't hit it so I let it roll to the net.

"I went to your house but your mom said you weren't there. I knew where you would be."

"I don't care, Tai, please, go away."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's about your dad, isn't it?"

"No," I lied.

"Sora."

"Tai, he doesn't care about how I feel or how my mom feels. He's just so complicated to understand."

"You think that maybe he is trying really hard?"

"No, or else he would have always been there for me and not left my mother. Please, Tai, go away. I said enough and I want to be left alone."

"You're not done, I know."

I stopped and looked at him. "What're you talking about?"

"I met Matt on the way."

I shook my head. "Please…"

"He looked upset. He wouldn't talk to me…just like you won't talk. Why won't you talk to me anymore? We used to be best friends…now it is as if we barely even know each other."

"You want me to talk to you?"

"I want you to tell me what is going in your life."

"Why? You used to never care that much before."

Tai took a step forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I avoided eye contact with him. "Please, Tai…just…leave me alone."

"Something happen between you and Matt?"

I dropped my racket and sat down on the tennis court. I didn't care if people saw. "Yes…" I finally admitted. Tears were running quickly down my cheek. 

He sat down beside me. "What happened then? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I hurt him and I hurt myself…"

"Sora…"

"We broke up, Tai…" my voice drifted. 

"Why?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I told him that it was my entire fault…that I wanted to think of my family first. I don't know what I did. I shouldn't have…he's the only one that I can turn to but look at me now I can't go to him. He can't comfort me in my time of distress…if only I had thought it thoroughly. Mother had told me that I shouldn't have done this… I never think about things anymore…"

"Don't say that, Sora, it's not your fault."

"I'm not saying that it is all my fault, Tai — "

"You're acting as if you are saying that it is our fault."

"I'm not! Please, if I were to blame it on anybody I would blame it on my father! He is just so cruel and doesn't care about anything but his job! No time for his own kid anymore! He's caught up in everything now. I just wish that…" my voice faded. I wished that I could have Matt back…but I couldn't go run back to him. I'm sure he was in his room playing his guitar. That's what he usually does when he is upset. I knew that Tai couldn't compete with me in arguments such as this one. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

"Things are so miserable, Tai… Why do they always have to happen to me?" I questioned, a tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away before Tai saw it.

"You know that things happen for a reason and maybe this is one of them. I know that you and Matt will work things out and same with you and your father."

I shook my head. 

Tai kissed my on my forehead and left.

I sighed. _Never…I hate this. I feel for Tai now…but Matt…I am so confused right now._ I stood up and gathered my things. I stuffed them into the bag and walked home. I opened the door home quietly, hoping that my mother was sleeping or on the balcony arranging her flowers. Luckily, I was able to slip into my room unnoticed. I threw my bag onto the floor and pulled off my shoes and socks. I went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on. _I need something to relax with…_ I pulled out some vanilla-scented candles from the cabinet above the sink along with some matches and lit them. I set them on the floor along the bathtub and began lighting them. I pulled of my clothes, turned off the water, and slipped in slowly.

One hour later… 

            My fingers and toes were finally pruning when I decided to come out of the bathtub. The water was cold and it felt as if all my troubles were drained away with the water – unfortunately, it wasn't like that. Mother soon knocked on my door when I finally had clothes on. I threw the towels into the hamper in the bathroom and began cleaning up, ignoring my mother's knocking.

            "Sora," she said, "please open the door."

            It wasn't locked but I didn't answer. "Don't give me the silent treatment. I'll eventually get the truth out of you."

            I wasn't hiding anything. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty. I sighed and turned on my radio, trying to drain out my mother's talking. 

            "Don't blame this all on yourself, Sora, because it isn't your fault. Your father doesn't understand you, you're making mistakes that you'll take for granted," she continued from behind the door.

            _Please, I already did something that I took for granted. _I lay down on my bed. I thought about Biyomon and what she would tell me to do. 

            _"There's no need to worry," _I heard her voice inside my head say. _"You'll make it through, Sora, I know. You're strong on the inside even though you don't seem as if you are. Don't show people that you can't handle yourself." _I nodded. _Of course._ I can't show anybody that I'm scared and fragile on the inside. In the past years I've proven myself to people and to myself. I'll stay confident in myself. 

            _"That's the way to do it, Sora,"_ Biyomon's voice said again. _"No one will take you down."_  


	6. School Day 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I pushed the alarm button on my clock. I sat up from my bed, yawned and stretched. It was Monday. _School, I thought as I rose from my bed and looked at my clock. __Seven o'clock_. _I yawned and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the light and squinted because of the brightness. I rubbed my eyes and turned the faucet on, letting it run cold water. I pulled a wash towel out of the sink cabinet and soaked it with water and rubbed it on my face. _What a day it will be… I don't want to go to school today. __

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled out my green school uniform. _Another day…_ I took my brush from my desk top and brushed my hair while walking into the bathroom. I sprayed some hairspray and brushed again. Luckily for me, my hair stayed down when I wanted it to. I squirted some lotion into my hands. 

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see my mother fixing breakfast. It felt as if I hadn't talked to her in a long time. I set my school bag by the couch, went to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Mom was making pancakes and sausage.

"Are you hungry, Sora?" she asked me.

"Not really…but I'll eat a little."

She took out a plate and set two pancakes and one sausage link on it and handed it to me. I grabbed the syrup from the fridge and sat down at the table. I saw that she set fresh flowers on the table as always. Mother then filled her plate and sat down beside me while I poured syrup everywhere. 

"Sora?"

"Hm?" I took a bite of my pancake.

"Are you sure you are up to school today?"

"Yes."

"Are you still thinking about your father?"

"No. Why would I? He doesn't care."

"Don't say that," Mother replied.

"Please, Mom, I don't want to get into this again today. I've had enough already. I don't want to do it all over again. I bet at school people are going to be mad at me already and that's enough to fill my plate."

She set down her fork and swallowed her food. "I understand, Sora, but it doesn't mean that you can't at least try talking to your father."

"You think this is all about dad, don't you?" I slammed my fork on the table.

"Sora!"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I said that I've had enough as it is. Everything isn't about the relationship that I have with Dad: because of him I did something that I didn't want to but thought it was for the better. I don't want anyone telling me anything anymore." I stood up from the table and began to walk away.

"Sora, come back here and sit down."

I bent down and picked up my school bag.

"Sora—"

"Mother, please, I'm going to school. I'll be back in a couple of hours." I ran out of the door.

_Forget it. She thinks she knows everything about me… I don't care how much she knows, she'll never know what it is truly like to be me. It's not all about Dad… It's about Matt and me too. I bet he isn't getting tortured by his father. But of course, he has other things to worry about…like his band. I'm sure he'll get along fine without me. There are other girls that would be more than happy to go out with him. _I shook my head as I walked down the last step of the Odiaba Apartments and made my way to the sidewalk. I saw other kids walking in front of me with their friends to the side of them. I wondered where Mitsuko was now. It really felt as if I hadn't seen her in a long time.

I had known Mitsuko for three years. I met her when I entered into middle school. We became instant friends but never as close as I was with Mimi. She had brown hair and brown eyes, we were on the school tennis team together and she was my tennis partner, too. She had divorced parents too but she lived with her dad and an older sister. She fought with her sister often which usually caused something to break into the house. She never did get along with her anyways so she was always happy to get away from her house. She was an average girl and loved to wear her hair in pigtails. She had a boyfriend too and never did like Matt that much. Mitsuko liked him as a friend and nothing more because she loved what she had and now I would love to have what she had.

I walked in the school gate. I saw kids playing soccer, kids sitting on the bleachers talking and laughing and kids just standing and sitting everywhere. I walked past everybody and walked into the school, up one set of steps and then another onto the third floor for the tenth graders. I found my locker, entered my combination and opened it. I set my school bag in the locker. I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Good thing I had choir for my first period. It was only seven forty-five when I glanced at the school clocks. School didn't start for another forty-five minutes. I walked down the hallway and down the two flights of stairs and out of the school. The soccer game had ended and the field was taken up by a bunch of eighth and ninth graders. I walked to the outside cafeteria to where all the tenth graders were. I looked around to see if I could see anybody.

"SORA!" yelled a voice. It was Mitsuko's. I could recognize her voice anywhere. She ran up behind me and squeezed me. 

I turned around. "Hey, Mit." 

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She looked around. "Hey, where's Yamato? He isn't here with you? Don't you usually walk to school together?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah…" I scratched my head. I grabbed Mitsuko's hand and pulled her away from everybody. "I have to tell you something but you can't tell anything else, okay? I want everyone else to find out on their own."

She stared at me. "You're pregnant…"

I glared at her and she burst out laughing. "Mitsuko, that's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Sora, I was just playing and you know it. Now what is it that you want to tell me so bad?" She set down her school bag beside her.

"It's about Matt and me."

"Oh?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"We're not going out anymore."

"Why not, Sora? You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah," I sighed, "but not anymore. I broke up with him."

"You did? What for? That's unlike you."

"I know. I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn't."

Mitsuko looked me straight in the eyes. It was as if she read my mind when she said, "You don't have to explain. It's about your dad isn't it?"

I nodded. I didn't want to cry but I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. _I'm such a baby, _I thought. "He was upset… He said that Matt could hurt me…"

"Hurt you? How could he? He loves you too much," she replied.

"Try telling that to my dad," I said.

"I'm sorry, Sora, really I am… I know how you feel and I'm sorry. It's hard…" She hugged me and I sniffled.

I wiped the tears away and gathered myself. She turned around.

"Matt's coming. Let's go."

"Following," I said, gripping my notebook tighter.

Mitsuko picked up her school bag and led me into the school. I turned back just once to take a glance and I saw that Matt was talking with his friends as if he never saw me. 


	7. Endless

Mitsuko dragged me into the school with a furious look on her face. "He ignored you!" she yelled, opening her locker and unpacking her school bag. "He's so cruel, Sora!"

"What else do you want him to do?" I questioned, looking down at the floor.

"At least say hi."

I smirked. "I doubt that we will talk for awhile. It may be a couple of days before we even say hi anymore."

Mitsuko closed her locker and stared up. I knew that she was thinking about something, she always looks at the ceiling when she does. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. We began to walk outside again.

"Well," she began, "you and Matt aren't you both friends with Taichi?" 

I nodded. "So?"

"Do you want to be with Matt again?"

I stared at her. "Mit, it hasn't even been a day. I don't want Matt to think I'm desperate by going out with Tai."

"Oh, but Sora! I'm not saying that you should go out with Tai—"

"Then what _are _you saying?" We sat down on the bleachers beside the soccer field. Another game had started and I could see Davis was playing in it.

"Oh, forget it, Sora."

_"What?"_

"Nothing…nothing, never mind."

"Fine."

Mitsuko looked passed me, her eyes lingering. I could tell that she was bored with me already and was desperately looking for her boyfriend. She began to twirl her hair with her finger. "It really wouldn't be that bad would it?" she asked herself.

"Would what be that bad?" I questioned.

"If you went out with Tai…or maybe another guy."

I stared at her. "You think too fast, Mit. I don't want another guy—"

"You want to stick with Matt all your life?"

I shook my head. "Just because I broke up with him doesn't mean that I want to go out with someone already. Can't you give a girl some time to think about things like that? I'm not like you, you know. I don't go after every guy."

"I don't go after _every _guy."

"How long have your been going out with Hwan?"

She thought about it for a minute. "About two months, thank you very much. So what? Why does this matter?"

I shook my head. "Well, I've been going out with Matt a little less than a year and I don't think that I'm quite ready for someone else yet." My eyes lingered to behind Mitsuko where I could see Tai was sitting with a few of his friends, including Matt. I hoped that Mit couldn't see them or that they could overhear our conversation.

"You're no fun, Sora."

"Gees," I replied, "thanks, Mit."

She smiled. She glanced at her watch. "This morning is going by really slow."

"I know." I wanted it to end fast so I could get home and away from Matt.

"Sora!" The voice took me away from my thoughts. It wasn't Mitsuko's either.

Tai rushed over and sat beside me followed by Matt and two other guys that I didn't know. Mitsuko smirked at me and I glared at her.

"Hey, Tai," said Mit right away. "We were just talking about you, weren't we, Sora?" She raised her eyebrows.

I smiled nervously. "Yeah…we were."

"Why were you talking about me? I can't be that important," said Tai.

"You're not," replied Matt.

He nudged Matt in the elbow.

"Sora and I were just saying out cool it would be if—"

I was too embarrassed to stay anymore. I jumped from the bleachers, grabbed my notebook and pencil and accidentally ran into Kari. I could feel that my face was flushed pink because of the embarrassment.

"Sora?"

"Oh, sorry, Kari, I didn't mean too. I didn't see where I was going."

"It's alright. What's up?" She began to walk with me.

I slowed down a bit. "Nothing. Just trying to get away from someone."

"Who?"

"Mitsuko."

Kari giggled. "She's embarrassing you again, isn't she?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Where's Matt?" She finally asked when we entered the school building.

I looked at the floor. "Erm…you might want to ask T.K."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not explain." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I heard what happened with you and your dad. I'm sorry."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Tai told me. Actually, I heard him talking about it with my mom. They were alone in a room, I guess he figured that my mom would understand it more because she's a girl and you know Tai. He worries about you."

I let out a small laugh. "He's always worried about me."

"Yeah, well, you know him. I think I better go. See you later."

"Bye."

I was surprised that Tai didn't tell Kari the whole story about what had happened. I suggested that he thought that I didn't want everyone knowing that Matt and I broke up because he knew that people would have asked me what was going on. I really didn't feel like explaining anything either. _Mitsuko was about to tell Tai that I wanted to go out with him when I didn't even say anything! I can't believe her! _I shook my head and walked up the stairs to the choir room. 

"Sora, you're here rather early," rang the voice of the choir teacher, Mrs. Tsutomi.

I nodded. "There's nothing really to do."

"Well, I could use some help moving these chairs around," Mrs. Tsutomi was beginning to drag the chairs from one end of the room to another. "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

I shook my head. "I don't know." _At least it will take my mind off of things. Good thing I don't have Mitsuko in this period._


	8. Depressed

After fourth period was over with it was finally lunch time. The bell rang and students ran out of their classrooms, to their lockers, and down to the cafeteria. I walked to my locker – after being pushed by three people – and set my books in my locker slowly. Mitsuko was only four lockers down from me and immediately after putting away her books, she came over to me. 

"Are you up to eating lunch?" she asked me, shutting my locker for me.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Besides, I'm starving." My stomach growled as the two of us walked down to the cafeteria and waited in the line. The loud and noisy chatter of the other students were making my head hurt but Mitsuko was soon talking.

"Hwan and I were passing notes in second period today but we were caught again… I promise that Mr. Mikota really wants to write me up and send me to the principal's office but I think he is too scared to…"

"Why would he be too scared?"

She shrugged her shoulders as soon as Hwan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mit squealed and kissed Hwan on the cheek. They soon were caught up in chatter and I felt alone without Matt. I didn't expect to feel alone without him but I suppose that is what I deserved. Mitsuko playfully hit Hwan on his arm and he kissed her on her hand. I turned around and ignored them. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

There was ten minutes left for lunch and I hurried to my locker, Mitsuko was still in the cafeteria with Hwan. _I bet they're hiding in the corner for a reason, I thought to myself. I made my way to my locker but quickly turned the other way. Matt and Tai were standing in front of my locker talking very softly. "Oh," I said to myself, walking away quickly but as soon as I did Tai called for me. Seconds later he touched my arm and I turned around._

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Follow me." He led me out of the hallway and down to a dead end of the school.

"Tai, where are we—" Before I could finish my sentence his lips touched mine. The kiss was passionate and I could tell that he had been waiting to kiss me for a long time. I pulled away. "Tai!"

"Sora, you're away from Matt now, you need someone else."

"So!? That doesn't mean I need you!"

He looked hurt by my words.

"I'm not ready for another guy yet… Especially not you…" I mumbled. I could feel my hands getting sweaty. I looked at Tai, knowing that he wanted to kiss me again but he held himself. I walked away, furious at what Tai did. I shook my head and walked to my locker. Matt's locker was across from mine and he was there, his locker swinging open. I opened my locker and a folded piece of paper fell from it. I picked it up and looked at it but didn't open it. It was Tai's handwriting… _Bleh_… Get away from me. _I tore the note and threw it in my locker. I grabbed my geometry book, notebook and pencil bag, shut my locker quickly and walked off. __I can't believe __him! He can't just go around kissing me! Doesn't he know that I'm not over Matt yet!? So what if I wasn't over Matt yet. I'm sure I'll get over him soon. _Tai is just so desperate to have me…_ I thought as I walked up a flight of stairs and into chemistry class. Only a few kids were in there._

"Sora!" a voice said. I recognized it as Gwen's. She had sort of a preppy voice and it was always easy to recognize. 

I put my stuff on top of my desk and walked over to her. "Hey, Gwen." Her hair was red and her eyes were brown. She was on the tennis team with me and I suppose I considered her as my friend. She had a bright complexion and freckles dabbed her cheeks. She was pretty. 

"Oh, Sora, I heard about you and Matt…" she mumbled. 

"Oh, it's okay, Gwen."

"Are you over him?"

I laughed. "You think?"

She stared at me. "No…but you will! I know you will be!" She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "I'm sure he'll be the one having a hard time getting over you!"

I smiled. "You're right, Gwen. With all the girls that follow him around, I'm sure he can't get over me." I was pretty confident in myself now. Gwen knows how to do that.

"Well, are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"My friend is having a party tonight at her house and she's inviting a bunch of people. She said that we could invite some other friends and I want to know if you want to come."

"Oh, well, I don't know. It's a school night… I don't know what my mom will say but I'll ask her."

"Cool. C'mon, we better sit down before we're late," she said and sat down in the desk beside me.

_She's right. I can get over Matt but he won't get over me. He'll want me back. _I looked over at Gwen and she smiled back at me. _I'm sure she's gone through plenty of tough relationships. _Gwen did live in a tough life. Her mother and father were divorced like mine and she lived with her mother. Her father was abusive to her mother and Gwen's older sister. She still at the bruises on her legs and I think maybe what brought us close was the fact that our parents were divorced and she like me hated her father. I couldn't imagine having an abusive father but Gwen's really lucky now. She has a good life, good friends and a really sweet boyfriend. _I wish I could live a day in my friends' shoes…_


	9. Trouble

The week seemed to fly by really fast for me. I didn't talk to Tai after that little run in we had in the hall. I was hanging around with Gwen more than I was Mitsuko. Gwen was trying to convince my mother to let me come to the party that was on Friday and I think she was doing a good job with it. Because Gwen's mother was a heart surgeon it was easy to see that money wasn't a problem. Every day after school when I went home and changed out of my school uniform and Gwen did the same we were at the Tokyo mall trying on every cute thing in sight. Gwen thought it was better if we together picked something out for the party on Friday. She told my mom that it was going to be chaperoned but of course there wasn't going to be one. Gwen had a way of convincing my mother. I was always a good girl so my mother never really thought anything about it. She knew that I wouldn't get into any trouble and she thought that it would be better if I went out.

When my mother had said this, Gwen was so happy, she and I headed down to the mall to get some clothes for the occasion. She had her own credit card that she had gotten for her birthday but she did have a spending limit (good thing). The mall seemed to be more crowded than usual but I think it was just me thinking that because Gwen led me through the crowds of people with no problem. To her it was all a big race to get to the first big sale, I'm sure she was used to it. Sure for me, it was the usually shopping every Saturday with my mother but lately with everything that has happened we weren't in the shopping mood together. I had never spent so many hours at the mall just looking for clothes. Gwen just grabbed everything off of the racks that she thought was cute and stuffed me into the fitting rooms with them. Half of the clothes I liked and half I didn't. Gwen settled with a pink and black striped skirt that went to her knees, a matching short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black books that were just below her knees. I settled with a dark blue denim shirt a red shirt, a matching denim jacket, and tan boots that went up to my knees. Gwen and I disputed over my boots. She liked them but I didn't so eventually we worked out a compromise. Since she was spending her own money, I would wear the boots just for the party and then she could have them and I could borrow them anytime I wanted too.

"Fair enough," I said, giving her the box of shoes for her to pay for them.

Gwen smiled. "Perfect."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

After school on Friday Gwen followed me to my house where we hung out for a while until six which was when my mother came home from the flower shop. She and I were munching on rice cakes and flipping through the T.V. channels while talking about the upcoming tennis season. When my mother opened the door Gwen jumped up from the couch and greeted my mother with a smile. Apparently, Mother had gone to the market and bought a few things so Gwen helped her set the bags in the kitchen (sucking up to her so she would remember that I was allowed to go to the party). The two of them chatted for a while and then Gwen ran into my room.

"Are you sure she's your friend?" Mother asked me in a whisper. "I don't see how the two of you get along. If I were you I would have pulled out my hair already."

I smirked as I got up from the couch. "Well, you're not me, Mother. I like Gwen a lot as a friend." I walked into my room to find Gwen pulling out her clothes from her bag. "I can't believe you brought them with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We could have swung by your house so you could change."

"Yeah, well, I take a while and besides I want to put some make up on you."

I stared at her. "Gwen—"

"Sora, don't you start! You're already pretty so I just thought I'd _advance _it."

I shook my head. "No way."

_"Yes! _I'm going to do it whether you like it or not."

I glared at her. "Fine." I opened my closet door and pulled out the clothes that Gwen had bought for me. I could tell that it was going to be a long night. 

                                                            *

The party started at eight and Gwen and I decided to walk to the house. I didn't know where we were going but Gwen obviously knew who the person was so I just followed behind her. It was a fifteen minute walk and an excruciating one for that matter especially in the boots that I was in. 

"I don't see how you can walk in these. I didn't know they were this painful," I told her, hoping up and down on one foot trying to fix my left boot.

Gwen giggled. "It's okay. You'll get used to them fast, Sora."

"I sure hope so."

We finally reached a very big white house. It had two floors and I could tell that there was an attic too. People were quickly walking behind us dressed in party clothes. I felt a little nervous. I had never gone to anything like this before and going with Gwen made me feel even more uncomfortable because she wasn't the most modest person in the world. I hoped that there was somebody else that I knew at the party. 

Gwen ran the doorbell and it soon opened. There was a girl standing there with brown hair and green eyes. She had on a mini skirt and a blue tank top. She had on black boots and glitter was sparkling all over her body and hair. The girl squealed at the sight of Gwen. "Girl, you look absolutely stunning! Did you go out and buy that?"

"Nah, it's just something I had in the back of my closet," Gwen lied.

"Well, considering how big your closet is it must have been _way _back there," the other girl said with a laugh. She looked over to me and smiled. "Ah, you must be Sora. Gwen talks about you all the time. I'm Kyoni; this is my party, glad to see you."

I smiled a small smile as Kyoni led us into the house. Music was the first thing that blasted into my ears. It was very loud and there were boys and girls dancing wildly. There were colored lights and streamers flowing from one corner of the house to the other. There was a long table with punch and sandwiches and at the very end of the table there were a couple of bottles of beer. Obviously, Kyoni was older than she looked probably around twenty or something. Gwen separated from me to go with Kyoni leaving me to search around for people myself. I made my way through the crowd to the table and grabbed myself a cup and filled it with punch. I sipped on it quietly while looking around to find at least someone I knew. The music seemed to me getting faster and faster the people began to dance along with it. Half an hour into the party two fights had already broken out causing them to get thrown out. _They were probably drunk, I thought to myself. _Nothing new to that. __


	10. Take Me Away

I hadn't seen Gwen since we had arrived but I had a feeling that she wasn't thinking about me at the moment. I soon spotted her making out with a boy that I didn't recognize. I wanted to leave. There was nothing here for me. Gwen just wanted me to come with her so she wouldn't be alone. I tried to make my way to the door but was pushed around so I decided to head out the back way through the kitchen.

It was even wilder in the kitchen than in the living room. Boys and girls were sitting on top of the kitchen counters and smoke from cigars and cigarettes were flowing everywhere. I coughed and took a deep breath, braving the walk through the kitchen. I finally made it out with a few boys whistling at me. I breathed in some air but soon coughed. There were a few people outside on the porch and down by the pool area and most of them were making out with beers and cigarettes in their hands.

"This is not what I had in mind," I mumbled, walking off the back porch. "It's so awkward."

"You're not the only that thinks that," an unfamiliar male voice said.

I turned around to see a black-haired, brown-eyed guy standing in front of me. His hair was spiked and he had tan complexion. He was tall and dressed in a pair of khakis with red and white button shirt. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I felt embarrassed and blushed. "Oh, erm, sorry, I didn't think anyone was listening to me."

"I noticed you," he replied. "You seem to feel out of place too." He walked over to me.

I took a step back. "Yeah, well…this just isn't what I'm used to…"

"I'm not used to it either. My name's Ryo."

"My name's Sora. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice…but not in a place like this. Do you wanna come with somewhere else? I have a car. I can take you anywhere."

I thought about it for a while, being very unsure but I said, "Yes. I don't think I'm wanted here anymore."

He smiled. "Good. Let's get out of here."

I followed him around the house, through the gate, and into his car. It looked very new – hinting that his parents might be rich. We drove around for ten minutes before we parked somewhere. It looked like the beach.

"You like walking on the beach at night?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." _Matt and I never walked on the beach at night…_

"C'mon." He got out of his car and I followed him. We walked into the beach and down to the water.

It was low tide. I took off my boots and socks and walked into the water. The water was cool and very calming. It lifted my spirits.

Ryo walked behind me. "You like this?"

I nodded. "Yes, very much so. My old boyfriend never took me out to the beach before." _D'oh! I spoke too soon…_

"Old boyfriend?"

I nodded, calmly. "Yeah."

"Oh, that's right! You're the Sora that's going out with the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the one."

"That's cool. I've never been with a rock star's girlfriend before," he said with a grin.

"Well, we're not going out anymore. I broke up with him a few days ago."

"What for? Was he going out with too many girls?" He was trying to be sarcastic.

I laughed sarcastically. "No. It's a long story. Some big family issues that's all."

Ryo nodded. "Oh…"

I kicked the water, wondering where Matt was, wondering if he was thinking about me.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"Let's walk around…talk a little."

"Yeah…"

We walked around for almost an hour, talking about ourselves and about our families. He was the only child and his parents were divorced too. He lived with his mother who was the president of a big computer programming company. She was always away so he usually had the house to himself for a few days and sometimes even a month. The way he described his mother was like saying that she didn't care about him.

"The way you talk about your mother," I began, "it's as if you have no feelings for her at all."

Ryo shrugged. "She's never really around. She doesn't care about me… She's always away on business trips or stays late at the office and leave early in the morning for work. I've never really cared."

"I know what you mean," I said, kicking the sand.

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"My parents are divorced too and I really hate to talk bad about my father but he's just never around. He's always busy at the studio in Kyoto working on movies or whatever he does. I'm not sure. He's caused a barrier to form between the two of us and I don't think it's ever going to weaken. He's so worried that I might hurt myself he doesn't even take the time to take a good look at me and realize that I'm no longer his little girl."

Ryo chuckled. "Typical father but I really can't say much about it. My father does more for me than my mother has ever done."

We were silent for a moment, staring out into the ocean.

"So…" I tried to strike up a topic. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh, I got to a private one not far from here… Maybe about three miles."

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

"Oh, I go to Odiaba Middle School… It's only a few blocks from where I live."

"Sora?"

I turned and looked at him.

"You think we could see each other again sometime?"

I blushed and hesitated. "Yeah…I would like that."

"Maybe on Monday… We could meet after school."

"We could meet at my place since it's close to my school."

"I could pick you up after school," he said.

I smiled. "That would be great and then we could go to my place. My mom usually isn't home until after six."

"So… I'll pick up after school in the front entrance and then I'll take you to your place and we can hang out."

I nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."  I smiled.

"Great. Hm…let's get going." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight. I'm sure your mom wants you home."

"Yeah."

We walked together side-by-side back to his car continuing to talk about school, family, friends and life. It was fun. He led me into his car and drove me home. We were silent the whole way to the Odiaba apartments; I guess both thinking about what would happen on Monday. At least that's what I was thinking about.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later…" Ryo looked at me as he turned the car stereo down. 

I saw in his eyes that he didn't want me leave but I had to. I didn't want my mother to worry about me. I climbed out of his car. "…'Bye, Ryo…" I mumbled.

"See you later, Sora," he said as I shut the door.

Seconds later, the car drove away. I watched as the car disappeared into the night. I smiled to myself. I was getting tingly inside. I had to get over Matt and this was the only way possible.


	11. Trouble in the Digiworld

I slipped into the house quietly. It was dark so I tried to squint and make my way into the kitchen. I saw a shadow reach over the light and turned it on. I gasped as I saw my mother standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Welcome back, Sora," she said. She didn't look very happy.

I laughed nervously. "Hi, mom. What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I should be asking you the same question? Where have you been?"

"I was at the party!"

"I don't think so. I called Gwen and she was already home by that time. She said that she tried to find you after the party but you weren't there!"

"Erm…well, I was out…with a friend."

She glared at me, waiting for more.

"I met a guy at the party and we went out. He took me to the beach and we talked."

"Sora, what have I told you about—"

"He wasn't just a stranger, mom. He was very nice. He introduced himself to me. The party was nothing but drugs and booze, I promise, Mom. I wasn't very comfortable at the party so he took me away to the beach. _Nothing happened, Mom, I promise._" I looked at her in the eyes.

"You better be right, Sora. I've been waiting for you. I figured that you would have been home earlier."

"Sorry, mom… I didn't know that you would be awake."

Mother sighed. "Just get some sleep, Sora, all right?"

I smiled. "Yes, mother, I will."

She smiled at me. She sipped the rest of her coffee and placed the cup into the sink before heading back into her room.

"Good night, Mother…" I whispered. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, smiling to myself and thinking about Ryo. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

I awoke the next morning with the sun in my eyes and the smell of coffee. I yawned and climbed out of bed, putting my house slippers back on, and walked out of my bedroom. I found my mother sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. She was wearing a red bathrobe and listening to the news, staring hard at the T.V. There was a look of concern on her face as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I listened to the news carefully.

"There seems to be strange reports of monsters on the loose. There have also been reports of children missing around the area. One witness claims that a child was being sucked into a black portal. Wait, I'm getting something else now. Yes… Hm-hm… Someone has just reported that a gigantic monster appeared and then vanished in an instant, but not before destroying many homes in the Tokyo area."

I sipped my orange juice and walked around the kitchen.

"Sora," my mother's voice disturbed me. "You don't think it has anything to do with Biyomon does it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hope not."

"I don't want you to leave me again, Sora." Her voice was very still.

"I won't," I replied. 

Seconds later, the phone rang. I jumped off the couch and went to answer it. "Takenouchi residence, this is Sora speaking."

"Sora, it's me, Mimi!" her voice rang on the other line.

"Mimi, hi! How are you?" I replied with a smile across my face.

"Not so good. Have you been listening to the news?"

I nodded. "Yeah…my mom has been tuning to it all morning. It's weird… Do you think it has anything to do with the Digmon?"

"I don't know. Palmon hasn't contacted me in a while. She said that she would if something bad happened."

"But what could these monsters be? How can there be a way for the Digimon to come back? No Digimon could simply make a portal to the human world."

Mimi was quiet for a moment. I heard her mother talking to her in the background. "Children have gone missing all over the world. Some Digimon has to be behind this… But who could it be? I thought we got rid of all the evil ones."

"I don't think that's possible. But if it is the Digimon that are causing the problem, how are we going to get to the Digiworld?"

"I'm worried, Sora… I don't want anything to happen."

"We have to do something, Mimi." The phone beeped. "Hm…hold on a moment. I have another call." I clicked onto the other line. "Hello?"

"Sora? It's Tai."

"Oh, hi."

"Have you been listening to the news?"

"I have. I was just talking to Mimi about it."

"You think it's the Digimon?"

"We both think so. Who else would take children so quickly? It's been happening all over the world."

"I know. I think that maybe all of us should meet together in the park. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I clicked to the other line to hear Mimi talking with her mother.

"I'm not going to, mom, I promise… Hm…hello?"

"Hi, Mimi. What's that all about?"

"Nothing…my mom… Never mind. So who was on the other line?"

"Tai. He wants me to meet him in the park with the other Digidestines."

"Man, I wish I was there! I want to see everybody!"

"I'll tell you all about it, Mimi, I promise. I think I better get going."

"Oh, quick question."

"Yes?"

"How's things going with you and Matt?"

I hesitated.

"Well?"

"It's been good," I lied, "as always."

I could tell she was smiling on the other line. "Good. That's what I want to hear. Talk to you later. 'Bye."

"'Bye…" I hung up the phone. _Yeah, everything's going great…_

"Who was that?" Mother asked.

"It was Mimi and Tai. They heard about the news too. We're going to meet and talk about it."

"Oh…"

I ran into my room and threw on a pair of capris and a red shirt. I brushed my hair quickly as I brushed my teeth and ran out the door in a rush.


	12. There's More to Worry About

I was worried. I didn't want anything to happen to the Digimon and I didn't want to go back into the Digiworld. I passed three blocks before entering the loud noises of Tokyo which brought me comfort. I had forgotten how wonderful the sounds and smells were. I looked around to see if I could find any familiar faces. I caught a glance at someone from the corner of my eye whom I thought was Tai but I was wrong – it was Ryo. I surprised to see him out on the streets. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice me because I didn't want him to follow me around while I was getting to something important. I walked across the street and the light had begun to flash when I heard cars honking and screeching and someone calling my name.

"Sora!"

I didn't want to turn around but I didn't have a choice. I saw Ryo and he was walking toward me with a pair of jeans and a blue shirt on. I smiled, upset and happy to see him at the same time. "Ryo…what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be out at the supermarket" – he flashed the list in his hand – "but I can't seem to concentrate on that now."

"Oh…heh…"

"Where are you headed off to?" he questioned.

"The park…"

"What for?"

"To see some friends…"

"Oh… I would like to meet these friends of yours. Mind if I come along?" 

"Well…it's just a um…" my voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I gave up. "Sure."

Ryo smiled and stuffed the grocery list in his pocket. "Cool. Lead the way."

I walked in front of him. "Follow me." I shook my head. _What am I thinking today? There's no way I can explain things to him… Please go away… _

"Sora!" a voice called my name. "Sora, wait up!

Ryo and I turned around. It was Kari along with Tai, T.K., and Matt. I braced myself as they walked toward us.

"Hey, Sora," Kari's cheerful voice said. She looked at Ryo and whispered in my ear. "Who's that?"

"Someone I met last night… We ran into each other…" I told her.

She nodded. "I see… You got to get rid of him."

"I know."

"Are these your friends, Sora?" Ryo asked, looking at me.

"Yeah… This is Kari, T.K., Tai, and Matt… Guys, this is Ryo."

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" Ryo asked.

"We're meeting a couple of other friends," Kari spoke up. "Just to hang out. You can come too if you want."

I looked at Kari. _What is she playing at? _ "Kari—"

Ryo looked at me. "Um…no, it's okay. You guys go ahead. I have some things to do. It was nice to meet you." He walked off in the other direction as I let out a sigh of relief. 

"I thought he was going to come along…"

"Wow, Sora, he's cute. Where'd you meet him?" Kari asked.

"A party I went to last night with Gwen… He took me home. He's very nice." I stole a quick glance at Matt whose blue eyes were cold staring back at me.

Kari squealed. "How fun."

"C'mon, guys. We better get going," Tai said.

Kari and I hung around in the back of the group talking about Ryo. Matt walked in front of us but sometimes dragged behind every time we laughed. He was curious to learn about Ryo, I felt it.

                                                            *

Kids were running around with parents in the park when the five of us had gotten there. We quickly spotted the others under a tree in the shade at the far end of the park. We walked over and greeted everyone.

"I was glued to the television for the whole story," Izzy said, his computer bag hung over his back. "I tried to do some research to find out some of the other countries that have had children disappear and the results were phenomenal."

"I still want to know what's causing the Digimon to act the way they are," Tai said. "One would think that the Digidestines around the world could have the power to stop them."

"I don't think it would be that easy," Matt spoke up. "It can't just be Digimon."

"No one can get into the Digiworld without a Digivice, I'm sure," Ken said.

"What if it's not a kid that's controlling the Digimon?" Joe asked. 

"You think an adult would be doing it?" Izzy asked.

Joe shrugged. "Who else could open up a portal big enough for the whole world? For it to be Digimon, it sounds like such a big risk."

"We're not answering any questions. We're just asking more," I implied. "We have to go to the Digital World and find out for ourselves what is going on…"

"Sora, I don't think it's that easy," Izzy explained with his computer on his lap, typing away madly. "I've tried to figure out a way to open a portal but I suppose that the person or Digimon responsible for the kidnapping has blocked a passage way into the Digiworld. He must have figured that we would want to get it."

"But I'm worried…about the Digimon," Kari said with fear in her voice. "We have to do something…"

I looked at Kari. "Kari's right. We're all worried about our Digimon… We have to find some way to get into the Digiworld…"

There was silence for a minute: Everyone pondering the question of how we can find a way to get into the Digital World. I thought about Biyomon, where she was, and if she was okay. She couldn't Digivolve without me and I know that she needs me. 

"What about the school computers?" Yolei said. "We got into the Digiworld using them maybe we could try again."

Everyone was quiet. 

"Or not…" Yolei went quiet.

Joe looked at his watch. "I can't stay. I have studying to do and tons of homework. Sorry. Call me if you think of anything." He got up and walked off.

"I better get going too," Cody said. I almost forgot he was with us. "I have to help my mom. Later." He walked off in the same direction as Joe.

"I have to help my dad with the store…" Yolei said. "People are coming in packs because of the missing children, wanting to get ads in newspapers and of course we're the store to do that." She and Ken both stood up and left.

"Maybe I should finish this research at home," Izzy said. "It would be better then I could listen to the news as well. I'll call if anything comes up. See you later." He walked off.

Davis was the last to leave saying that he had a soccer game to attend leaving Kari, T.K., Tai, Matt, and me alone to ponder. 

"I just hope everyone's okay," I said. I could feel the warmth of my Digivice in my pocket.


	13. You'll Never Know

Author's Note: I'm kind of fading away from the main plot just a little. This really doesn't have anything to do with the DD's but it has more to do with Sora and the relationship between her and her family. I guess it is almost a fluff chapter. It kind of came to me when I was listening to a BoA song…

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"We should go," Tai said, looking at Kari and then standing up. "We can't stay out long… Mom worries too much."

"I don't know why she worries… She knows," Kari said, following her brother. "See you later, Sora. 'Bye, Matt!" she called out.

"Catch you later," Tai said and walked off with his sister.

_Yeah…_do _leave me along with Matt… _"I should get going too…" I said quietly, getting up. I felt someone tug at my wrist and I knew that it was Matt. I turned around. Our faces were inches apart and I had this strong urge that he wanted to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Sora, please…" His voice was gentle as he spoke. 

"I can't, Matt…" I said. "You don't understand…"

"How can you say that I don't understand? I've known you for so long…"

"It's not that easy, Matt."

"Then what's easy?" he said, his voice rising. He grabbed my wrist but I jerked away.

"Forget it." I walked away. _Why is he so desperate to have me back? _I thought. _He should move on…but he probably can't…not unless… _Tears formed in my eyes as I walked into the busy streets of Tokyo. "He loves me," I said aloud. "And I love him…" The feelings we had were still too strong but I ignored them. I walked into the house to find my mother, now dressed in a pair of khaki capris and a crimson blouse with her hair wrapped in a bun still watching the news. "Anything?" I asked her, sitting beside her.

"No, not yet."

I felt that maybe it was time to have an adult talk with my mother. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" She looked at me as she pulled back strands of beautiful brown hair behind her ears.

"Could I talk to you?"

She laughed. "We're talking now, Sora."

"No, I mean, like personally…"

Her face turned serious. "Oh…"

I led her out onto the balcony, leaving the doors open.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"No…" I shook my head. I had to let my feelings out. "I might be leaving as in going back to the Digital World… I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Mother put a comforting arm around me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know… I just can't… I don't want to leave here."

"Are you worried about me, Sora?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I don't know…"

"Sora…"

"Mom?" I looked at her. "How come you and dad divorced?" I always wondered but I never asked, afraid that my mother would say that I was too young. Well, I wasn't anymore.

Mother looked away, starting out at Tokyo.

"Tell me. I want to know."

"I knew that you would ask again some day…" she said with a small laugh. "I don't want it to affect you."

"It won't, mom. I just want to know. You've said for so long that I was too young to know but I'm fifteen now. I'm not a little girl anymore."

She smiled a small smile. "I know that, Sora but your father seems to have a hard time comprehending that."

I nodded. "I know that."

"Maybe it would be right for you to know so you won't make the same mistakes."

I smiled. "You're trying to protect me, Mother but I won't make mistakes. I've already learned from mine…"

She smiled back at me. "Where to begin? … I met your father when I was in college. He was a year ahead of me so he lived on the top floor and I loved on the bottom floor of the apartments we were staying in. I was living with my friend at the time and she introduced us. It was odd because we were both really shy but he was very handsome and I was just some scrawny women of eighteen trying to make my way through college… It was funny."

I laughed. "I didn't know that you were 'scrawny'…so you say."

Mother laughed. "I was just skinny and I suppose I was pretty… Your father and I went out for about three years but we broke up because he went to Kyoto and then we lost contact but five years later when I was out of college and I had my own place, he surprised me by coming to the house. I remember… He proposed to me then." She sighed.

"You guys were really in love?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"How come you got a divorce?"

She sighed again. "You were born…and he loved you so much but when you were probably about eight years old, the two of us just drifted apart. He would leave early in the morning for work and come back late at night. You would practically had the house all to yourself until I came back from the shop around six o'clock. It was horrible. I felt weird, raising you all by myself without him there all the time…" Her voice drifted from there.

"What happened?"

"It was late June and I had taken you shopping. It took a couple of hours and I came back… I told you to wait outside of the apartment and watch the groceries because I needed to find my keys but just as I put the keys into the door it opened and…" A tear fell silently from my mother's eye. 

I wiped it away. "A lady walked out," I finished for her, "dressed in bright orange with black hair… I remember… I remember because I threw the eggs down the apartment stairs."

She laughed a little. "Yeah… I didn't know why your father did what he did. I guess he was tired of me – tired of you. He tried so hard to apologize but he knew that I wouldn't budge. We divorced in July officially. I tried so hard to protect you like a father would protect his daughter but I couldn't. You needed a father figure. Sure I dated but nothing worked out."

I felt as if I revealed a new part of my mother that – after all these years – I never knew about. She was talking as if she were my age but still she had that adult feeling to her.

"He tried now to protect you when he had the chance those years ago to stay… He can't stop you now."

"He'll never know anything about me." I looked at my mother as she wiped tears away from her face.

"You're so grown now and he tries to become a part of your life but he still sees you as that eight-year-old that he loves."

I giggled. 

"Is that why you and Yamato broke up?"

"Huh?"

"You heard your father and me talking and you thought that the two of you would turn out like that just because his parents are divorced too. It doesn't work that way, Sora. Things will be different for you."

"I can't go back. I'm already in a relationship…" 

The doorbell rang and Mother looked at me. "Who would be here?"

I shrugged my shoulders as she walked through the living room and to the door, opening it. Words were said and I saw her coming back, Ryo was behind her. 

"Sora, someone's here for you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Takenouchi."

Mother smiled. "You too, Ryo." She walked back into the living room and shut the doors.


	14. Ready

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! I have so much stuff for school that's been going on that I haven't had the time to but here's the next chapter!**

"How'd you know where I live, Ryo?" I asked, smiling.

"I looked around. Asked people," he told me.

"Who'd you ask?"

"It was one girl that was walking with you. The one with short brown hair and brown eyes… She was wearing a pink shirt…"

"Oh, Kari. Right." This made me smile.

"Were you busy? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "No, not really… I guess… What's the time?"

"It's one o'clock," Ryo answered, glancing at his watch.

"Wow, already… No wonder I'm so hungry."

"You want to come to lunch with me? That's what I really came here for."

I laughed. "Sure… That sounds great. Maybe I should change…"

"You shouldn't, Sora. You look great."

A blush rose to my cheeks. "Heh, thanks. Let me just go put something away." I walked off of the balcony and into the living room (Mother wasn't there but probably in her room going through old pictures – it's what she does when she's upset) and into my room. I pulled my Digivice from my pocket and placed it in the drawer of my desk.

"Ready?" I heard Ryo say.

I turned around, smiling. "Yeah. Let's go." I stuffed a few bills in my pocket and out of my room. "Oh, hold on." I rushed over to my mother's bedroom, knocked, and said, "I'll be back. I'm going out to lunch, okay?" I waited a moment to see if she answered but she didn't so I walked off with Ryo.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We just had a little talk that may have stirred something from her past… It's no big deal," I lied. "Let's just go." I led him out of the apartment and down to the street. I began looking for his red car when he stopped me.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Your car, Ryo. Where is it?" I turned and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Oh well, I have a different one, Sora." He led me over to a blue car with white flame designs running across the side.

"How many cars do you have exactly?"

"A few," he told me.

"I'm just lucky enough to have even one."

He chuckled.

"You okay?" Ryo asked as we were sitting down in front out of food.

Halfway through the meal I didn't feel like eating anymore. I looked up at him, startled to hear his voice. "Oh…yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure don't seem like it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine, really." I took a bite of a French fry. I didn't feel okay. I wanted to go home. Why should I be out when everyone else must have been finding out about the Digimon? I didn't want to be the only one who wasn't doing anything.

"Do you want me to take you home? Maybe this was a bad idea," Ryo stated.

"No, I'm okay, Ryo. Maybe I'm just not hungry…that's all."

"So eating was a bad idea?"

I smiled a little. "No…it wasn't. I don't mean to seem so lame or anything. I'm enjoying this lunch."

"You miss your boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't miss him. Things are different now…better than before."

"So why did you break up with Matt anyways? Could he not give you everything you wanted?" Ryo asked, teasing.

"I wasn't someone who asked for everything to be honest. I was the one who asked if we could break up – it wasn't his fault. It was my entire fault. We haven't talked in a few days… I don't think he wants to talk to me anyways. We ignore each other most of the time. I'm sure he has other girls just waiting in line to get a date with him. It's not like a care anymore."

Ryo smiled. "You're over him. I've never heard anyone talk so much about their boyfriend before… I mean in a bad way, yes, but you really don't seem to be doing that."

"Well, I try really hard to—"

"Sora!" a voice called, interrupting me.

I turned around. It was Tai. _Oh my gosh, _what _is he doing over here? Can't he see that I'm busy? _I shook my head just as Tai was walking to me. I stood up and pulled him over to a corner with Ryo staring in odd ways.

_"What are you doing here?! _Can't you see that I'm very busy at the moment?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Busy enough to not come over to Izzy's house?" he asked with a smile small on his face.

"What for?"

"He's called everybody. He thinks that he's found a way to get into the Digital World. We need everyone to be there – it'll take everyone."

I looked over to Ryo who was drinking his soda. I thought about leaving him. I couldn't: I was in the middle of lunch with him! "Tai…I'm busy…"

"Sora, c'mon. You want to save Biyomon don't you?"

"I don't have my Digivice—" I began.

"We could run by your house and get it! Come on, Sora, let's go!"

I gave up. At this moment, Biyomon was just a little more important than Ryo. I walked over to the table and took a drink of my soda. "I'm really sorry, Ryo, to leave you like this but I _have _to go."

"What for?" he asked, standing up.

"Erm…it's a family emergency… Sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Okay—"

I didn't listen to what he said. I scrambled out the door with Tai following me. My apartment was a few blocks away and I ran all the way. Into the apartment, into my room, and grabbing the Digivice without saying a word to my mother who was finally out of her bedroom and sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drinking a glass of ice water. I ran back out with Tai and together we ran to Izzy's house and ran the doorbell before finally catching our breaths.

Izzy's mother invited us with a greeting of, "I wonder if Izzy is having a party that he hasn't told us about. There are quite a lot of people here" and then motioned us into Izzy's room where everyone was sitting even Mimi.

I smiled and sat next to her.

"My parents let me come," she told me. "They knew it was an emergency."

"But I just talked to you this morning. How did you get here so fast?"

"It was almost like a sort of rush flight but hey! I'm here now!" She smiled.

I smiled too. "It's nice to see you again."

"All right, everyone. I think I've got it," Izzy said, still typing away madly on his computer as he said this. "I need everyone to hold their Digivices."

Everyone pulled out their Digivice and held it toward the computer. We watched curiously at what Izzy was doing then suddenly his computer screen went white.

"Ready?" he asked.

We all nodded, looking around at each other.

He pressed a button on the keypad and soon enough, with a flash of white light, I felt myself drifting.

**I hope this pleases everyone for now!**


	15. Reunited Again

I moaned and turned over on my back. _What an awful sleeping bag…_ I thought. "Ugh…" I opened my eyes to realize that I wasn't in a sleeping or in a tent. The sky was clear and the wind blew slightly, brushing sand into my clothes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked around. _I'm in the Digital World – we made it. _The others were gathered around in a circle but someone was missing.

"You're awake," Matt said from behind.

I looked up and then stood. "Have you been watching me?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I just thought I'd take a break from the others." He glanced toward them. "They've been sitting and talking like that for awhile, you've been sleeping."

"Well, maybe we should go back over to them." I smoothed out my shirt and began walking.

"Sora!" Matt called out.

I sighed and turned around. "What?"

He hesitated. "Wait up."

I turned back around and waited. We walked together to the others. Mimi grinned as I sat next to her. There was sort of a mischievous look in her eyes. "What?" I asked.

She giggled. "Nothing."

"We made it, everyone," Joe said, sitting next to Izzy. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I suggest that we start walking but just for awhile," Tai began. "Maybe we could even find a spot to set camp."

"What about our Digimon?" Cody asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for them?"

"That's a good question," Davis joined in.

"I'm sure they'll be the ones to find us," I said. "We _do _have our Digivices…maybe they'll be drawn to it." I pulled out my Digivice and stared at it. No light was coming from it and I put in back inside my pocket.

"It feels funny," Kari began with her knees up to her chest and her head on T.K.'s shoulder, "to have all of us here – at one time."

Silence spread through the group. We hadn't been together in the same place at the same time for quite a long time. Perhaps we all felt as if it was wrong to be all together but it really didn't matter to me. I just wanted to find Biyomon and tell her everything that has happened with me lately. She would listen to me and she would comfort me.

"Tai is right," Matt started. "We should get a move on and then find somewhere to settle down."

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Though it seemed like such a short period of time, we had been walking for three-quarters of an hour before it was finally dark. I was surprised to see Cody carrying along despite how young he was. The girls went off to gather things for the camp while the boys stayed and tried to start a fire.

"This would be much better if Agumon (A/N: I have no idea if the Digimon's name is correct because where I live, Digimon hasn't been on in quite a while) were here," I heard Tai say as the girls came back with wood. 

When sleepiness passed into all of the others, I felt wide awake. I didn't feel like sleeping at all. I just wanted Biyomon to talk to. The night was cool and there was no wind. We were covered by a grove of trees and a small pond was in the middle. The younger ones – Cody, Kari, Yolei, T.K., Davis, and Ken – were gathered around the camp fire for a little warmth, close together also for body warmth. Izzy stayed awake on his computer for a few minutes before he finally fell asleep, using the case of his computer as a pillow. Mimi soon fell asleep afterwards, sleeping on the shoulder of Izzy. Joe was beside her and then Tai and Matt fell asleep separately but both close to their siblings. 

When I had a feeling that everyone was asleep, I got up and sat by the grove of trees, staring at the sky. Thoughts came rushing toward me. _Why do I suddenly feel alone? What is missing from my life? What is causing me such pain? Where can I go for comfort when no one is willing to take me? _I didn't mean for my thought to sound so depressing but I couldn't stop them. Pain seemed to come so easily now. I pulled out my Digivice, hoping that it would draw Biyomon to me. 

"Sora?" a voice said to me.

I was startled and jumped. The Digivice tumbled out of my hands. I turned around to see that it was Mimi. "Hi."

"Sora, are you okay?"

I nodded, lying, I said, "Yes, I'm fine."

She smirked. "Don't tell me such lies. I can see the lies in your eyes." She sat down next to me, handing my Digivice to me.

I took it from her and smiled. 

"Tell me everything, Sora. I will be Biyomon for now." She was close enough: Mimi would listen to me and she would comfort me. 

"You know when you asked me about Matt?"

She nodded. "What about?"

"We broke up," I stated.

Mimi gasped. "What for? _Why? _You two are so cute together."

"Blame it all on me, Mimi. It's my entire fault." Sometimes I hated telling the truth but it always felt better.

"How so?"

"I said that we needed to break up so I could work things out with my father… Father was always saying that Matt would hurt me but I know that he would never do that, no matter what happens. I hate my father so much… I wish that he could just – just this once – understand that I'm not who I used to be. He'll never understand…"

"You shouldn't blame this on you, Sora. You just did what you thought was best for you."

"But it wasn't the best for me, Mimi!" I almost yelled, trying to fight back tears and rage.

Mimi jumped back a little, startled.

"I'm sorry, Mimi." A tear ran down my cheek. "I didn't mean it." I shook my head, my hands gripping my hair, almost wanting to pull. "Everything is just so frustrating."

She wrapped an arm around me and laid her head on my shoulders. "You'll be okay, Sora. You're stronger than what your father knows."

I shook my head. "I know."

"Come on. Now it's time for us to get some sleep." She stood up and walked off.

"I'll be there…" I said in a whisper. I waited a few minutes until I knew that Mimi had lay down and fallen back asleep. I stood up and walked around the others before finding a place by Matt. He was lying in his stomach with big leaves as a pillow. One arm was too his side and the other under his head for comfort. I lay down besides him, careful not to wake him up. I pushed over a few leaves under my head and sighed. I stared at Matt, wondering what he was dreaming about – wondering if he was dreaming about me. 

He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. I smiled, imagining that we were still together. I yawned and my eyes drooped. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I'd thought that I'd put this chapter up because I don't know when I'll be able to update again (probably not until May) and hopefully, this has kept all of y'all happy!!! Please review! :)


	16. Lost

Author's Note: Hehe, I'm only updating because I'm getting good reviews! Thank you all my fans! *blows kisses* :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun woke me the next morning. I rolled over on my stomach and rubbed my eyes. I then realized that I was lying on Matt. My head was curved on his shoulder but luckily he was still sleeping. The fire had gone out but the others were still sleeping. I looked at the watch around Matt's wrist, careful not to wake him. It read nine o'clock. I sighed and stood up. I took two sticks from the pile of sticks and shrubs and started another fire. My stomach grumbled for some food but what could I eat? I sat cross-legged in front of the fire, throwing sticks and leaves into it.

"Sora?"

I turned around. Matt was awake. I tried hard not to blush because I was thinking about me falling asleep on him. "Good morning, Matt."

He rubbed his eyes and moved over next to me. "Have you been awake for a long time?"

I shook my head. "No." 

We were quiet for a few minutes just starting at the fire. 

"I'm hungry," Matt finally said.

I smiled.

"What about you?"

"I am…sort of but I don't know what to get. I've forgotten the good things to eat around here."

He laughed. "Let's go search for something. I'm sure there has to be something around here." He stood up and walked into the grove of trees.

"Coming." I followed Matt into the forest and reached inside for my Digivice but it was gone. "Oh, my gosh!" I shrieked.

He turned around. "Sora!?"

"My Digivice!" I said. "It's gone!"

"Did you put it anywhere?"

"No," I said, looking through all my pockets. "I had it last night when I went to bed…but it's gone…" I searched around, making sure that I didn't drop it.

"Are you sure you had it?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'm sure," I almost yelled. "We have to find it." I turned around, searching all over then I bumped into Tai. "Oops, sorry," I mumbled.

He looked sleepy still. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I lost my Digivice," I replied.

This woke him up. "What!? How's that possible!?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know! I swear I had it before I went to sleep…I woke up and it was gone." Some of the others came rushing over and asking questions. I repeated over and over again that I had lost my Digivice and then the search was on.  After twenty minutes of looking and with no luck, I sighed and planted myself on the ground where I was standing. "This is hopeless!" I cried.

"Don't say that, Sora," Mimi said.

"But it is. It couldn't have disappeared like that because _I know I had it_. You guys can go ahead and continue to look for it… I'm not." I walked off.

"But Sora—" Mimi called.

I held a hand up and she didn't continue but soon I felt a hand grab mine and turn me around.

"Sora, wait," Matt said.

"Matt, please… Leave me alone."

"But you shouldn't give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up easily." I turned around and continued to walk. I sat by the fire and stared into it – images of my father and mother seemed to shape the fire. A voice then came into my head.

_"Sora…" _it called to me. _"Come with me…"_

"What?" I whispered. "Who are you?"

_"You don't need your friends or your family. I can take all your pain and sorrow away from you."_

"Pain? Sorrow?" I asked. "I don't know what you are talking about."

_"You know what I mean and you've felt it before – we all have but you the most. Your father, the one who doesn't understand you, your mother, who you love but still can never understand you the way you want her to, and Yamato, the one you love but made a mistake with." _

"I made no mistakes," I told the voice. "It was my decision and no one else's."

_"Yet you blame yourself and your father."_

I was quiet.

_"You think that I don't know? I've followed you, watched you and things have not been easy. I understand your pain."_

"No one could ever understand my pain not even you."

_"Who said that I couldn't? Come with me and I'll show you what I can do."_

I didn't answer. I watched as the others gathered around in a circle. Tai, Matt, and Mimi turned around and watched me, waiting for an expression from my face but I gave them none. Mimi began walking around the group and over to me. "Take me," I told the voice.

_"As you wish," _it muttered.

The last thing I saw and heard was Mimi running to me, screaming my name. "Sora! Sora! Wait, where are you going?!" I drifted into a black void.

                                                                        *

(A/N: Switching from Sora to Matt's POV just for now. I will from now on because my plot is turning…)

"Sora, Sora!!!" Mimi screamed.

I turned around and wondered why she was yelling. Then I noticed that Sora was gone. She was just there a few seconds ago, sitting by the fire, staring into it. I ran over to Mimi. "What happened?"

"She was just there!" Mimi said. "Then she was gone in a blink of an eye!"

I stared at where Sora had sat. _How could she have disappeared like that? _I asked myself.

"C'mon, you guys!" Kari yelled out. "We have to find her."

"Wait!" Tai yelled and everyone stopped. "We can't split apart. We haven't found our Digimon yet so we can't even think about splitting apart. Who knows what we'll run into out there?!"

"But Tai," Mimi yelled, "what about Sora! She could be anywhere! We have to find her."

"I know, Mimi, but we can't split up – at least not without our Digimon. We have to find them first."

"Tai," I broke in, "at a time like this, who's more important: Sora or Agumon?"

He stared at me, unsure of what to say. He then looked to the ground, his hands balled into fists. "We'll split up into two groups," Tai began, looking at the others. "Yolei, Ken, Cody, Joe, Davis, and Izzy can be one group. It would be better to have Izzy with you guys because he has the computer." 

Izzy nodded with a serious look on his face. "Right."

"The others and I will be another group. I bet Izzy can contact us on his computer through our Digivices."

"But Tai," Mimi said, "what about Sora's Digivice? We still haven't found it."

Tai was silent. He didn't say anything, not knowing what to say.

Mimi went quiet.

"We better get moving," I said.

"Right," Tai said with a nod. He, T.K., Kari, Mimi, and I started walking east while the others walked south.

"Good luck!" Yolei called out. "We'll need it!"

"If we find Sora, we'll contact you guys, okay?" Izzy said.

Tai nodded. "All right."

So began out search for Sora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe, did I put an evil twist to the story?! Trust me, it gets better, I promise. Please review!


	17. By Force

I woke up and sat up. I looked around to find myself in my room and my head hurt a lot. Yesterday seemed to be a hazy mist to me. _What? … I was all a bad dream… _I crawled out of bed and pinched myself, hoping that I wasn't in a dream. I put on my house slippers and went into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water onto my face. Everything seemed normal… I looked in the mirror, drying my face with a towel from the cabinet. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. I gasped, trying to catch the person's face but it was hidden. The shadow grabbed me around the neck and laughed. I tried to struggle free as the bathroom disintegrated. 

_"Don't try to struggle," _it told me. _"I won't let to you go…at least not now."_

I was afraid. I didn't say anything. 

_"You were so easy to take… All you needed was a little convincing."_

"Wait," I said in a shaky voice. "Where am I?"

_"You're with me now. Do not worry."_

Hot tears ran down my eyes and I continued to try to struggle free but his grip around my neck grew tighter. "Where are you taking me?" I said, breathing hard.

_"Don't be scared. I'm taking you to my home: the place where I've worked so hard to make mine…this Digital World."_

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

We had been searching for hours and we still had no luck. No Digivice and no Sora.

"I can't take it anymore," Mimi cried.

I turned around to find her sitting on her knees. Kari ran over to her.

"Sora's gone," Mimi mumbled.

"Mimi, we shouldn't give up so easily," I began.

"But we've been looking for her for hours and we can't find her!"

"Wait, you guys," Tai started. "Sora's Digivice is gone too so what if there's a connection? I mean, we weren't able to find her Digivice to what if whoever took the Digivice has Sora too? We did come here to find out who was taking people…"

"Tai, don't you think we would have seen him take her?" I asked. "Was anyone watching her?"

Tai and Mimi both shook their heads along with T.K. and Kari.

I sighed.

"Let's just look some more and we can find some place to settle down," Tai said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Matt!" Mimi called, quickly getting up and running to me.

"Yeah?" We began walking again.

"Are you worried about Sora?" she asked, not making eye contact with me.

I was unsure. Sure I still had feelings for Sora but should I tell Mimi that? She would definitely tell Sora…

"Matt, are you worried about Sora?" she asked again. This time she looked me straight in the eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah…I guess…"

She was silent, probably thinking of Sora. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Sora break up with you?"

I took a deep breath and scratched my head, surprised that Sora hadn't told her. "I don't know…something about her dad, I think. She said she needed some space… Why? She didn't tell you?"

She nodded. "She did but I thought maybe you would think something different."

"Well, I don't."

"Sora still has feelings for you…"

"What?"

"She does…she blames herself for what happened but I know that it's not her fault. She was just trying to do what she thought was best."

"She told you all this?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was telling me – it was between her and Sora, not me.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah…but I figured out some of it by watching her. She tried hard to hide it but she can't. Her voice and her body language say so. It's like eating away at her but she won't come out and say it."

"I never wanted to break up with her," I admitted.

"How come you didn't say anything to her?"

"I don't know… I suppose I was just too frustrated to help her…and to talk to her when she needed me… Things got in the way…"

"I know," she said with a nod. "You should talk to her once we find her." Mimi smiled and went ahead to talk to Tai.

"Girls…" I muttered. I would still never understand them.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

He took me to a room. We didn't travel far but of course, I really didn't have a choice. The room was decorated obviously not by him but it seemed to have a bit of a woman's touch to it. Everything coordinated with each other – the couch covers, the curtains, the rugs, and whatnot. It didn't seem like a house that was fit to be a Digital World. It looked just like a regular apartment in Tokyo. 

"Sit down," it told me.

I didn't want to start anything so I sat on the couch. It was then when I noticed that it was no longer a shadow but a teenager. He looked a little older than me probably two years or so – eighteen or nineteen. He had brown hair but I didn't see his eye color. He was staring out the window and didn't turn around.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. His voice no longer scared me but I couldn't shake a feeling from me that there was something extremely weird going on. What evil guy steals you away and offers you to sit down in his house that's in the Digital World?

I choked out a yes.

"Good," he said with a nod. "I have a feeling that you're going to be staying here for quite awhile… At least until I can get rid of your friends."

"What!?" I shrieked. "You leave them alone! You only wanted me, remember?" I stood up.

"But they are obstacles in my way, Sora… They must be destroyed. They've come to find you but I will make sure that they don't."

"You can't hurt them! They never did anything to you!"

"You didn't either but yet, here you are."

"Thanks to you! That's why we're all—" Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my heart and caused me to fall on my knees. I groaned. A few seconds later, it was gone. I gripped my shirt, breathing hard.

"Don't even begin to argue with me, Sora." He walked over to me and picked me up by my shirt. 

I heard a door open. I grunted, trying to break free from his grip. He dropped me and I landed hard on the floor. I groaned.

"In that room over there," he pointed to his right. "Go. Be dressed. I'll see you in an hour."


	18. Wicked

I didn't want to get hurt anymore so I listened. I closed the door behind me. I was in a bathroom – a _big _bathroom. There were two tubs, two toilets, two sinks, and a shower stand. I opened the door that was two my left to find a big linen closet full of clothes. "He mustn't have anything to do in his spare time but be in the Digiworld." I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and undressed, wrapping the towel around me. There were no windows in the bathroom so there was no way to escape but like I could do that anyways. He would have every evil Digimon hunting me down day and night and I wouldn't be safe.

There was a knock on the door and I almost jumped and tripped over the toilet. I didn't answer to it and the knock came again. Seconds later it opened and to my great surprise I found Biyomon standing there. Bruised and with bandages she was holding a tray which held ice cold water. I shrieked and she screamed and dropped the tray that she was holding. I ran to her and hugged her, careful to stay away from her bruises. "Biyomon…" I mumbled.

"Sora! It's you!" she cried out.

I smiled, the first true smile in a long time. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"It's good that you're here," she said, her voice going to a low whisper.

"Why?" I asked.

"All the Digimon are trapped, Sora."

"All of them?"

"Well, you know the usual ones, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon and all them. He's taken us all captive and we've tried so hard to get away but we just can't. It's been so horrible."

"We heard on the news that someone was releasing monsters and we all knew it must have been the Digimon. We've come here to find you but I'm afraid that I've been caught… Everyone must be out looking for me."

"I'm sure they'll come looking for you and they'll find you."

I smiled and hugged Biyomon again for a long time. "Biyo…" 

She pulled away. "You better hurry, Sora. He's waiting for you."

"He gave me an hour. What's going on?"

"He wants to have dinner with you. He's forced all us Digimon to be his servants – it's horrible. Oh, I have something for you." She pulled something from under her wing and handed it to me. It was my Digivice.

"Oh, my gosh, where did you get this!?" I exclaimed, taking it from her.

"He found it… Well, he took it from you and hid it but I was able to find it. I knew it was yours because it was all clean and everything. He knows that I'm your Digimon and that I would be attracted to it…so I took it."

"He's hurt you…" I ran a hand over a bruise under her eye.

"I know… He knows that I took the Digivice and he tries to get it out of me but then again he knows that I won't tell him that I have it."

I smiled. _You're so strong… _"I guess I better get moving then if he's expecting to have dinner with me."

Biyomon smiled. "I'm not allowed to stay in here. He puts us all in a room. Sometimes he'll starve us… I just want to get out, Sora."

"I'll get you out, Biyomon, somehow I will."

She nodded and left. 

I turned the warm water on and let it fill up the tub before I got into the water. I hid the Digivice under my towels.

It only took another two hours to realize that we were all tired. We set up camp and had a fire going. T.K. and Kari were out gathering wood and the last thing I heard from them was laughter. Mimi was out somewhere, probably in a tree thinking, that's where I last saw her. Tai was sitting across from me in front of the fire, playing with it with a stick. No one felt like doing anything because Sora was gone. It was like she took a piece of everyone's hope when she disappeared. She would always be the one to make everyone laugh. I remember her face…her smile. I envisioned her in my mind. Where could she be? How long would it take for us to find her? Is she okay? These were some unanswered questions that we all wondered. 

"Hey, Tai?"

Tai stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"You think Sora hates me?"

"What?" He stared at me. "Matt, you really think she hates you? Why would she?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. She may just be a little upset but I'm sure you and her are on good terms."

"I'm worried about her."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, I am too, Matt."

That was the end of the conversation for the night. I tried to think about something else besides Sora but she always seemed to come into my mind. I wished now that I had my guitar and maybe some paper and pencil so I could make out a song but I didn't have anything. When night came I was ready to sleep but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning. I knew that something had to be wrong.

**I'm a little weak when it comes to writing in Matt's POV. Don't kill me, please. I've never focused on him as much before. . This chapter is a little short but I was writing it during school and came home to type it so I didn't realize it would be so short! Sorry! Please review! Blah, Fanfiction.net is freaking out and I can't put the asterisks where I want them…so I'm just going to bold everything now on…hehe…**


	19. Try and Try Again

I had to admit that soaking in the warm water in the tub was a little relaxing but every time I tried to think that I was at some sort of spa, I would remember where I was truly was – trapped in a stranger's house in the Digital World. I was glad to have found Biyomon and to know that she and the other Digimon were doing okay. I was glad to have my Digivice too. I checked on it twice. Once while I was in the tub and the other as I got out. I wrapped a towel around my hair and then around my body. The towels were warm and fluffy. I looked around for my clothes but they were gone – all I found was a brush. I grabbed it just as there was a knock on the door and it opened.

I gripped the towel tighter around myself and turned around. It was Gabumon, holding my clothes which were folded neatly and had obviously been washed but I wondered how because I didn't notice anyone come in. "Gabumon!" I cried. Though he wasn't my Digimon, I was still happy to see him. I hugged him.

"Oof!" Gabumon stumbled back. "Sora."

I let go of him and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to squish you."

"It's all right. These are yours." He handed my clothes to me.

"Oh, um, thanks." I took them from him.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "Maybe we have a chance of escaping."

Of course it had to be up to me to help them escape. "I suppose I could think up of something."

"You'd have to be careful. Many of us have tried to escape but he's caught us."

"Well, I have an idea. Come here."

It wasn't the greatest plan but hopefully it would get us as far away from him as possible. I told Gabumon that I would wake up at around five o'clock and do into the room where the Digimon were and help them escape. Gabumon said that he (A/N: Yeah, I really don't have a name for that guy for now but I will later. Right now, it's just "him" or "he") usually went to bed around midnight and woke up at eight. I told Gabumon that I would wake him and the others up at five o'clock. I would give us three hours to find a way out and devise another plan so we could get out quietly and be far enough that it would take his Digimon a few days to find us.

"I'm not if it's going to work, but you're just going to have to trust me, Gabumon. I know that the Digimon want to see everyone and it's just the same. That's why we came here."

He nodded. He listened carefully to what I said. He wanted the other Digimon to see their friends and it was just the other way around. "I'll tell them," he said before walking out. "Be careful."

I nodded. "Of course."

Gabumon walked out and shut the door behind him.

I picked up my clothes and changed. I started at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the same old clothes and he wanted me to come to dinner wearing what I was wearing? I shook my head. _Forget it... I have to figure out who he is… _I grabbed my Digivice. "Where should I put this?" I smiled. I stuffed it down my shirt and into by bra (A/N: Of all the places, I know, I know!). The door opened once again and it was him. My whole body froze. I closed my eyes.

"I said that I wouldn't hurt you if you just listened to me," he said, taking my hand.

I began to wonder… His voice sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it – it was on the tip of my tongue. I shook my head as she dragged me out of the bathroom and into the dining room.

A long table was stretched across the room; it must have been feet long. There were two chairs, one at one end of the table and the other right beside the chair. There were dinner places covered but I could smell the food and I heard my stomach growl. I remembered then that I had left in the middle of lunch with Ryo. I sighed. I looked to him, wondering.

He snapped his fingers and a Digimon came to help him. I noticed him right away, Patamon with a big silver plate on his back, trying to keep flight despite how small he was. He looked at me but pretended not to notice. I smiled at him. Patamon set the plate on the table and uncovered it to reveal sushi (A/N: I don't know what Japanese people eat… Heck, I'm Korean so I'm just going with my Asian instincts, okay?). It had been awhile since we had it and Mother only bought it when she was craving for it which wasn't very often.

"Go ahead, sit down," he offered me a chair and I took it. He sat at the end while I sat next to him.

Everything looked so new. The utensils, the plates, even the food looked as if it magically appeared without the effort of cooking it but I'm sure he punished the Digimon who didn't get things right. I gritted my teeth, I wanted to hurt him for what he did to Biyomon but I kept to myself. I was hungry but I really didn't eat. I just pushed food around on my plate.

"You're not hungry?" he said.

I didn't reply. _What would he do if I say no? _

"Suit yourself."

I gripped myself. "Who are you?" I asked firmly. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew that a sly smile had spread across his face.

"Sora, Sora, Sora…" he said. "Haven't you already guessed?"

_Guessed, yes, but figured out, no. _

He chuckled. "Let's just wait a see, shall we?"

The whole dinner was a quiet one. I ate and found myself back in the room, a replica of my own bedroom. His voice, his figure, it all seemed familiar to me but why wasn't I seeing it in my head? Could he have blocked a certain part of my memory, taken it out while I was sleeping just as he stole my Digivice? I crawled into bed and put the Digivice under my pillow. _He may have taken my memory but he hasn't taken away my love for my friends… I will get out. _


	20. Hope

**Author's Note: Okay, here I go with the Digimon names and I'm really sorry if I forget some names or don't mention any. It's just because I forgot. I haven't watched Digimon is the longest time… Gosh, I was looking back at my first couple of chapters and I've come to realize that they really sucked! I totally changed my whole summary and I've made a new title!**

I tried to sleep. I tossed and turned in bed, not able to stay in one place. When five o'clock in the morning rolled around, I crawled out of bed. Tired but still with energy, I stuffed my Digivice in my pocket and started toward the door. Thankfully, Gabumon told me where he and the other Digimon were and that the master (A/N: . Weird name but I'm not giving out his identity yet) woke up at around eight o'clock always. It gave us three hours to devise a plan to escape – to escape far enough so that it would take him days to find us. I let my eyes adjust to the light and I opened the door, feeling my way around the place. It was weird. I figured that he would have had least had Digimon guarding the place but maybe he didn't feel insecure.

"Hmm…left, right, door, ah!" I opened the first door but shut it quickly. It was _his _room. He lay there in his huge bed, sleeping, covers over him. "Whoa, wrong room." I shook my head. I tried the second door and heard familiar voices of the Digimon.  A light suddenly appeared and I saw the Digimon in cages but some, like Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon were in chains strapped to the walls. "Heavens!" I cried. I ran over to Biyomon, pulled a bobbin from my hair (A/N: Trusty bobbin pins!), and worked on Biyomon's lock. After twenty minutes of unlocking, finally all the Digimon were out. With a quick stretch of legs and wings, Gabumon lead the way out of the house. Down two flights of stairs, through a couple of doors, and finally I was able to see the stars. There were silent cries of joy and excitement.

"Wait, you guys…" I started. "It was too easy…way too easy."

"Sora?" Biyomon began.

"Escaping from someone like him who has his mind set on taking over the Digital World can't be this easy… He must know something that we don't or maybe he knows that we're—"

"Look out!" Agumon cried, pointing with his claw above out heads.

Rocks began plummeting down on us. The sound was loud and we all ran to the north, hoping to escape the shower of rocks.

"He must know that we're gone!" cried Hawkmon, flying frantically along with Biymon, Patamon, and Tentomon.

The Digimon and I ran into the forests, panting, dodging the flying rocks falling fast on us. Seconds later it stopped and I turned around to see nothing. _What? _"We didn't run that far, did we?" I asked.

"He lives in a castle," Biyomon explained. "It can't be seen from the outside. Technically, it's there but it isn't."

I shook my head. _He has a smart mind to do something like that. _"What if someone walks past it? Is it like a mirage?"

"Some people see it. Like the kids that have come here. It's something in their heart that draws them to the castle with the Digimon."

"The kids! Oh my gosh. That's why we came here. Kids were disappearing…" I felt dumb for forgetting about the missing kids. (A/N: I'm not joking. I so forgot about them until now!)

"They've come here," Palmon said, tugging at my jeans, "but we just don't know where they are."

"Hmm… I think that we better get moving and maybe we could figure out something…" I said, looking up at the sky. It was still dark but I could see the sun was beginning to rise just a little. Small hues of orange and pink were visible then I wondered if my friends were seeing what I was seeing. Where were they? Were they looking for me? Worried about me?

-------------------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep. It seemed as if Sora had been gone forever. Tai and the others were sleeping and we hadn't heard anything from Izzy so I supposed that they hadn't found her yet. Why was Sora the one that was taken? Why did she let her guard down so easily? I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing as I rolled over on the ground, trying to find another comfortable spot. Where were the Digimon? Were they okay? Was Sora with them? These questions began to hurt my brain as I felt myself drifting back into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

We had walked for hours and I could see that the Digimon were looking tired. I wondered when the last time they had been fed and watered. "Why don't we just rest, you guys? Just sleep for a little while. It's not yet morning."

A few of the Digimon yawned and nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We should find a place with a small lake or pond…"

"Like this one over here?" Tentomon called from above.

I looked to my right and the Digimon and I followed Tentomon. The sound of water came to my ears and I smiled. _Water… _I was thirsty. The Digimon retreated to the water where they drank and drank and drank some more. I smiled. Despite the fact that they had been kept in cages for who knows how long, they still had their energy of excitement.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Agumon asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… I just want to get back to the others. I'm sure they're worried about me and worried about you guys."

The next twenty minutes passed in silence. Agumon made a fire while some of the other Digimon gathered wood and leaves to keep the fire burning throughout the night. Gatomon and Patamon broke down big leaves to make beds while Gomamon caught some fish. I had suddenly lost my appetite. The fish was going to sustain what I knew that I was missing… Everyone… I grabbed some of the leaves and made myself the best possible bed and lay down.

-------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to the sun in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over then sat up. I rubbed my eyes. I looked around for the others but I couldn't find them. I stood up. "Shit, where'd they go?" I mumbled. Then someone called my name.

"Matt! Over here!" It was Mimi.

I groaned and walked over to her and the others. They were gathered around in a circle and then I heard a familiar voice.

"She's only a couple minutes away…" It was Biyomon. _Where'd she come from? _I shook my head. "I told everyone else to stay there while I looked for you guys. We should leave now…"

"But Izzy and the others are still gone," Tai said. "We should find them too."

Biyomon was quiet and so were the others. _What are they thinking! Izzy and everyone can just wait! We need to go and find Sora… Biyomon can show us the way… It's not that hard, you guys. _

"But…she really wants to see you guys," Biyomon said. "The other Digimon are there too."

"Well, let's go find Sora!" Mimi said. A smile spread across her face. I knew that she was glad to have her two best friends found again.

"You'll just have to follow me…" Biyomon flew up in the air and started west as the others walked and talked.


	21. Changes

I awoke to the sounds of voices and I thought that I was at home again and that my mother had left my door open again so I could listen to the sound of the T.V. I groaned sat up. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. There were people…with Digimon. I rubbed my eyes and focused on the girl with lavender hair. _Yolei?_

"Oh my gosh, Sora!" the girl shrieked, running over to me. "Are you okay? We've been looking for you!"

It sure was Yolei and I smiled. "I'm all right, thanks anyways."

She smiled and I noticed some of the others – Ken, Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Cody. All of them were gathered around the fire with their Digimon. They looked up when I came and sat with them. They smiled and greeted me.

I smiled back. It was good to be back with old friends again. Then I noticed that Biyomon was gone. "Where's Biyomon?" I asked.

"She went to look for the others," Hawkmon replied.

"Oh…"

"She'll be back, Sora, don't worry," Yolei said.

"Yeah…" I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back…" I walked over to a grove of trees and heard Davis yelling at Yolei.

"Look at that! You hurt her feelings!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Yolei shouted.

I smiled. _Fights…playful fights. _Then, suddenly, someone ran into me. I groaned. _Ouch. _

"Gosh, sorry, Sora." It was Kari. She helped me up and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled and returned her hug. I then noticed that there were others with her: Tai, Matt, T.K. and Mimi.

"Oh my gosh, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?" T.K. asked.

I shook my head. "No… I'm fine."

"Sora!" Biyomon called from above.

I looked up. She came down and I caught her in my arms. "Hey, Biyo. I'm glad you're back."

"We're all glad that you're back," Matt said.

I looked at him. His eyes spoke words that he couldn't say. _Matt…_ I fought back tears. "Yeah…" I shook the feelings off. "Well, c'mon, the others are over by the fire and so are the other Digimon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the hours were spent trying to figure out who had taken me and why he had let me escape so easily. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and the other younger ones were sitting away from us around their own fire, laughing.

"He must have known that I was going to escape," I said, "or else he wouldn't have let me so easily because I also took the Digimon with me."

"Sora's right," Izzy said. "Maybe he has something up his sleeves… He'll probably try to attack us when we're not ready."

"We know those facts already," Tai said. "But why? Why did he take, Sora? How come it wasn't someone else?"

I bit my lower lip. I knew why…but I couldn't say… I stood up and walked off by the edge of the lake by some trees. _I'm weak… _I thought. _He took me because I was weak: weak from my breakup with Matt…weak from my parents' argument. _Was my heart really that breakable? Too weak to even think?

"Sora?"

I knew that it was Matt but I didn't turn around.

He sat down next to me, quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke again. "You know why he took you…"

I didn't answer.

"You don't have to answer; I figured that you wouldn't talk to me."

I looked at him. "Well…I…" I didn't know what to say.

He smirked. "You don't have to talk to me."

"Well…I know why I was the one…"

Matt raised an eyebrow. I love it when he did that. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" He began to stand but I stopped him.

"Wait! Sit back down. I want to tell you… I don't want to tell anyone else." I looked back at the others. Mimi turned around, smiled, and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"She's been worried about you."

"Mimi?"

Matt nodded. "Of course."

I nodded. "Yeah… I figured." _But I wasn't worried about anyone but you…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I could tell that she was nervous. She knew why she was taken and I had a feeling that I knew too but I didn't want to say. Sora turned around and stared into the water. I waited for her to speak. I watched her. She was beautiful… I loved everything about her: her auburn hair, her brown eyes, and her slim figure. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong but I didn't push her. Finally, she spoke:

"I'm weak, Matt."

I didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"He took me because he knew that I was weak. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm weak because everything I thought would never happen just…happened. I broke up with you and my parents are in a huge fight about me. Things just seem to be ripping me apart and I just can't take it anymore, Matt…. I just can't."

It was as if she was pouring her heart out to me. She didn't tell Mimi or Tai this stuff but she told _me_. I didn't know what to say.

Sora looked at me. "It's like _I'm _the one hurting everyone…but I'm only hurting myself…"

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking and I knew that she was crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I let myself out that night. I didn't care whether or not Matt and I were still together. I loved him and he loved me, we both knew that. I leaned toward him, taking in his scent and I was glad that he was holding me. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I needed to change and I knew that I would have to soon if we were going to figure out what was going on with the Digimon and with the missing children. I felt Matt release me and I looked up at him. He wiped tears away from my eyes and kissed me on the lips. My heart skipped a beat inside and I knew that I would be okay now. Matt wouldn't let anything happen to me… I was protected now.


	22. Surprises

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy, hurting, having writer's block, and whatnot but now I'm back and hopefully this chapter will keep you happy until I can write another chapter.**

----------------------------

The next morning everyone seemed refreshed and ready to start the day. I awoke to the sounds of laughing voices. Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see some of the Digimon in the lake. Everyone was gathered around the water, watching. Matt's head turned and a smile spread across his face. He walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek. "'Morning," I mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Matt said.

I didn't mean to ruin the moment but I just had to speak. "You know that he's going to come back after me… He knew that I was gone even before we took a step in the forest."

"Sora, don't worry about that right now. We'll be okay. We've faced things like this before."

_Yes, I know, but I'm afraid he may just be too much… I'm an advantage toward him… _I smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah…you're right."

He kissed me. "Of course I am."

I laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Oh, shut up." I stood up and walked toward the others and Matt followed.

"Wow, you're awake!" Mimi exclaimed. She hugged me. "I've been so worried about you, Sora… I thought we had lost you…"

"Oh, um… Well, I'm okay now… Thanks."

Biyomon came from the water, shaking her feathers, and flew over to me. "Sora!" She hugged my legs. "You're awake!"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Sora," Tai said, pushing Mimi aside, "I was thinking that maybe you could show us—"

Mimi pushed Tai out of way. "I was talking to her _first_! You'll get your chance later, Tai!" She looked at me. "I was saying we should—"

"Urg!" Tai pushed Mimi and she fell onto the ground. "Ha!"

Mimi rolled her fists together. "You know what!" She pushed Tai hard causing him to fall into the water.

He came to the surface of the water, his hair dripping as he crawled out of the water and onto the shore. He waved a fist at Mimi who was smiling sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes…" She giggled nervously.

I looked down at Biyomon who was laughing with her wings covering her mouth. I laughed and help Tai off of the ground. "Just ignore her if you have it," I told him.

Tai looked to Mimi who was off talking to Izzy and then looked back to me. "Yeah…but I was saying that maybe you could lead us to where you were taken. It would be easier because we wouldn't have to go around searching everywhere."

I nodded. "Yeah…maybe I could do that."

"Maybe?" He looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I could."

"Sora!" someone called my name.

Tai looked over my shoulder and I turned around. It was T.K. with Kari and with someone whom I never thought I would see in the Digital World. _Ryo._The two of them walked over to me and I noticed that Matt was eyeing Ryo with suspicion.

"He said that he knew you," T.K. said.

"Where did you find him?" I asked, noticing that Ryo has scratches across his face and his shirt had a big rip on the sleeve which was caked in blood.

"Kari and I were walking and we found him, lying in the middle of the forest. We were able to wake him and bring him over here."

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. I walked over to Ryo and stared him in the eyes. They were growing heavy. I helped him over to the water and splashed some water onto his face.

He shook his head and looked up at me. "Sora?"

I nodded but didn't speak. I looked around for Joe. I motioned for him to come here. He bent down on his knees and pulled things from the First Aid kit in his bag. I stood up and walked over to Matt, watching Joe tend to Ryo. "I hope he's okay."

Matt looked at me. "What's he doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. How could he have gotten _here_?"

Matt didn't speak and I looked at him. "What?"

He didn't say anything.

I pushed away from Matt and walked away. Matt followed me and took my wrist in his hand, turning me around.

"Sora—"

"You don't honestly think that I planned for him to come here?!"

"Sora, I never said that."

"But you were sure thinking that!"

"Sora—"

"You can't trust me, Matt, I know you can't! I won't let him do anything to me because you're here and we're together again!" I pulled his hand away from my wrist and walked off into a brush of woods.

"Sora!" Biyomon called to me.

I stopped and turned around, waiting for her.

"What happened?" she asked.

I shook my head but didn't answer. I found a tree with shade and sat under it.

"You can't keep running from your problems, Sora."

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I know, Biyo, but it's just so hard…"

She came over and sat beside me, her pink feathers touching my skin were soft. She leaned her head toward me. "Things are always going to be hard, Sora, but you just have to take them as they come."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm done with going through hard times. I just want to get this over with and go home."

Biyomon rubbed her head against my arm. "It's okay. You have me and all your friends."

I smiled. "Yeah…"

"C'mon then. Don't stay here in the woods." She stood up and flew into the air and back to where the others were.

I sighed and stood up. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back toward everyone. I walked over to Ryo was sitting by the fire and sat beside him. "Hey…" I smiled weakly. "Are you okay?" His arm was bandaged up and his face was covered in ointment gel.

"Is it really you, Sora?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Where am I?"

I looked into the fire but didn't answer. I didn't know how to explain it.

"How did I get here? Who are all these people and what are these creatures called?" He looked around toward the Digimon.

"I wish I could explain this all to you but I can't…"

Ryo looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryo…"

----------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, yay, happy everyone? Hehe…please review.**


	23. For One

Author's Note: Ah! I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had such a BIG writer's block and it really sucks. But I'm happy that I finished one story for good. :D  Anyways, I hope this chapter keeps everyone happy while I still have writer's block. Bleh. Happy reading (don't forget to review also)!

----------------------------

I woke up the next morning to find myself sprawled against Ryo who, fortunately, was still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. It seemed to be only daybreak because everyone else was also still sleeping. I quietly stood up and made my way over to the edge of the water and splashed some cold water on my face. I sat down and pondered what had happened the last few hours. _How did Ryo get here? _I asked myself. _He doesn't even have a Digimon but yet he's here… He can't have possibly known about me… _I shook the feelings off.

"Sora?"

I turned around. "Matt…"

He sat down and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

I smiled and nodded. "It's all right… I know that you didn't mean it."

Matt kissed my cheek and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked as if saying it to myself. "I can't tell him what's going on…"

"We'll find a way, Sora, don't worry about it. First we have to worry about you…"

"Me?"

He nodded. "You're going to have to take us to the place where you were at…and what happened there."

I shook my head. "I don't want to go back. He played with my mind…and I know he'll do it again… He'll do it to everyone else… I don't want them to get hurt."

"We've dealt with bigger things before, Sora."

I nodded. "I know… I shudder to even think who that guy is… He compelled me… He put things in my head…"

Matt and I moved back over to the fire where the other kids were just getting up. Talkative and energetic, we had forgotten how difficult it was to find food to eat. Ryo – who always seemed to be shuddering – started to understand that the Digimon weren't trying to hurt him nor were my other friends. He took a liking to being around Biyomon and the other Digimon. They told him stories about themselves and about the Digital World for him to better understand where he was and what he was happening. Yolei, Cody, and Davis gladly helped explain the things that the Digimon couldn't. The younger kids stayed with Ryo and the Digimon while us older ones discussed matters of our own while sitting by the lake.

"We should start moving today," Izzy said. He looked at me. "Sora, you'll have to point us in the right direction."

I nodded. "Yes, I will, but I'm worried." I saw a few eyebrows rise so I explained the best way that I could. "He obviously knows what he's doing. It's as if he's been here before, longer than any of us, and I feel as if he knows me…personally." I shook my head. "I know that it sounds really strange but I want to figure out who he is and what he's doing here…"

"We all want to know that," Tai said, seriousness in his voice. "We have to try. He knows that you've helped the Digimon escape and he'll go after you again but know that he knows that we're here he could be thinking up of a better plan than before."

The others nodded slowly as I sighed and thought to myself. _Of course everyone has to listen to Tai and do what he says… He doesn't know what's going on. Tai doesn't know what I felt when I was around him._

"You know," Biyomon said, walking over and sitting next to me. "He had his mind set to Sora ever since she first entered the Digital World."

Everyone even the younger kids were now listening to Biyomon. "How do you know that, Biyomon?" Matt asked.

"Well," Biyomon sighed, "he would always try to use me to tell him if I knew where Sora and of course I wouldn't tell. I heard him talking to some of the other Digimon who he ordered to always help him and he would always talk of Sora." She looked at me. "He knows Sora better than she knows herself. He took her Digivice because he thought that maybe that way I could help him. He wanted to control me…but I wouldn't let him no matter how much it hurt to see him talk about you the way he did."

"We're not dealing with a monster!" Mimi yelled out, jumping up. "He's a creep and he's stalking Sora!"

"Mimi, hey!" I shouted. "You don't know that!" I said. I felt as if I was lying to myself.

"Sora, how can you even say that?! Did you just hear what Biyomon said?! She knows what's been happening."

I nodded. "Yes, I know that but that doesn't give you any right to call him that!"

"Are you deaf?!" she shouted back at me. "You should be able to—"

_"No!" _I retaliated, standing up. "I know that we have to do what we have to but that doesn't give anybody any right to call him anything unless we have our facts straight! I can't deal with this. So what if he took me? He could have taken any one of us but he just chose me. What Biyomon said doesn't mean a thing!" I stomped off, away from the others and then broke into a run. I ran into the woods, deeper and deeper until the only things around me were foliage. The sun peeked through the cracks in the trees as I toppled onto the ground, crying furiously. I took my Digivice from my pocket and held it.

"Sora?!" a voice called after me. It wasn't Matt's voice either. I stuffed the Digivice back into my pocket and looked up to see Ryo staring at me. His eyes were gentle and I saw comfort in them. He smiled as he helped me onto my knees. He sat down next to me.

"Why do I even bother?" I asked him.

Ryo ran his fingers through my hair. "Are they really your friends?"

I nodded. "Of course they are…"

"It doesn't seem like it. You fight with them a lot."

I shook my head. "I used to not fight with them before… Maybe I'm changing too fast for them to keep up…"

"You'll come with me then?" he asked.

"Come with you? To where?"

Ryo wrapped his arms around me, breathing softly. I soon felt myself drifting away…just like before…


	24. Memories

I woke up in the same bed as before but with a terrible headache. Ryo was nowhere in sight so I reached my hand toward the doorknob when the door suddenly opened. I jumped and pulled my hand back. Ryo stood at the door with a sly grin on his face. He was in this all along and I couldn't believe that I didn't see it. Ryo reached for my hand but I pulled away.

"You!" I shrieked, pointing a finger at him.

He was silent.

"I trusted you!" I continued. "How could you?"

Ryo walked in and shut the door behind him. "He promised that I could have what I wanted as long as I brought you here.... Don't you realize that all I want is you? He said that once he's done with you, you're all mine."

I shook my head. "You were in this all along! Why didn't I see it?" I felt as if I were asking myself those questions.

Ryo lunged toward me but I dodged him and he fell to the floor. I heard him groan and I fumbled with the door, wasting a few seconds just to try and get it open. I quickly ran out of the room.

"Sora!" I heard him yell.

I didn't even look back. I was too afraid. I ran in different directions: left, right, north, south but I had no idea where I was going. I entered a hallway full of doors. A long, seemingly endless hallway of doors from left to right and only inches apart. I took a minute to catch my breath and wandered down the hallway.

_Why me? _I thought as I slowly opened a door to my left. The room was black but I soon found myself staring at a big screen. It flickered on and I was looking back at myself: the younger me – most likely when I was five or six. I was sitting at the table in the same apartment my mom and I still live in today. I was smiling, laughing with a birthday hat on. I soon saw my mother appear on the screen, holding a birthday cake. My father was also there holding a camera.

There was no sound but I remembered that day. The memories and the voices of my mother and father came back to me. I shook my head. _What happened? _I asked myself. _We were so happy. _I continued to watch the screen. My mother had se the cake on the table and I watched myself blow out the candles as my father took a picture. He then walked over to my mother, put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

These memories hurt me yet they made me happy. I felt tears form in my eyes but I didn't want to cry. I knew that I had to be strong. I wiped away a few tears and walked out of the room and back into the hallway. I walked into another room on the right, shutting the door behind me.

"Another black room," I whispered.

It was as if the sound of my voice had activated another film strip. A picture of my mother and father came onto the screen and this time, there was sound. The screen flickered to me, where I was sitting by my door with it cracked open, watching my parents. I remembered this. I was seven-years old and my parents were arguing. I watched them from my bedroom. I continued to watch the screen, listening to my parents yell.

"Why would you do this?" my mother yelled. Strands of her beautiful brown hair were falling in front of her eyes and her face was flushed pink. "Why would you do this to me? ... To our daughter?"

My father shook his head. "Kyoko, why are you arguing like this—?"

"Me?" my mother questioned. "You're the one that started this whole thing. I'm doing nothing! You're the one avoiding Sora and I. You know that she needs you."

My father turned his back to her and began to walk towards the door.

"Don't you turn your back towards me!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist and turning him around.

He ignored her, loosening her grip. I watched my younger self shut the door to my bedroom quietly as my father walked out the door. My mother threw herself on the couch, burying her face in her hands and crying softly. I fell to my knees, fiddling with my fingers, just looking at them. The screen shut off and I was left in the dim room. I gathered my strength and opened the door. I bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," I mumbled. _Wait!! _I then realized where I was again and looked up to see Ryo.

He was smiling. "Having fun?"

I glared at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Sora, I know what you've been doing: watching your memories as if they were movies. This hallway is full of your memories: good ones, bad ones. Each door you enter holds different memories."

I looked away.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Sora."

"How do I know that?"

Ryo's hands gently turned my head and he looked me in the eyes. "Sora," he said softly, pulling strands of my hair behind my ear, "I know that you may not trust me but you have to. I won't hurt you. I know that you're thinking but I've gone through the very same thing as you..." He paused for a moment. "I can help you."

"Help me?!" I shouted, pulling away. "You're the one that brought me here! And what about what you said to me earlier?! You only want me! I can't trust you!" I ran away from him, running through the hallway but I had no where to go. _All these doors... _I stopped for a moment, turning around in circles slowly, debating on which door to go into. I threw my hands up in the air and walked into the one on my left.

The screen in the room flickered on quickly. I watched it quietly for there was sound. There I was, the same age as I am now, and there I saw Matt. It was night and the stars were out, I could clearly see the moon above us. It must have been six or seven months after we began to date. Matt's arm was around me and my head was resting on his shoulders. We were walking through Tokyo. There were hundreds of lights on and the sound of cars honking yet, watching the screen, I found it peaceful. I sat down on the floor and watched the screen, remembering the moment. I slumped down to my knees and felt tears falling down my face. I wiped them away quietly.

The door to the room quickly opened, making me jump and stand up quickly. I turned around to see Ryo standing there but I backed away. I didn't trust him despite what he told me. _He could be lying to me right now! _I thought. The film strip cut off causing the room to dim and then Ryo just stood there.

"Sora, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't say that to me! There is obviously more than just the Digital World at stake and I think I know what's going on!" I stomped my foot on the floor. These words were coming from my heart yet I didn't even believe them. I had _no_ idea what was going on. "I don't like reliving these memories..." I said silently.

"But you must like this one..." he said. "Those bad memories that you have stored in the back of your mind are the ones that hurt you even more. Sora, those are the ones that you have to live with. Those are the ones that mean a lot and they'll help you get through the trouble that you are having now."

I shook my head and then it was my strength left my entire body and I just sunk to the floor. "No... I don't want to live with those memories. They won't help me..." I mumbled quietly.

Ryo walked over to me and bent down on one knee. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me help you, Sora."

I pushed him away from me, standing up. "No! I won't have help from anyone else! I'll do things myself! It's my own fault that I'm here." I quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the hallway of doors, unable to stop myself. _This is more than just a problem in the Digital World... It's a problem with me and I'll fight it. I won't let him win._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this has made some people happy! I know that I haven't been updating my stories lately (shame on me, I know) but now that school has started, there isn't much time for anything. I really should be doing homework right now but I have to get this chapter up real quick! Hehe. I hope this chapter will satisfy people because it's quite longer than most of the other chapters. Don't forget to review! :)**


	25. Help Me

"Why would he do this?" Mimi asked, sitting quietly by the fire. She was fiddling with her fingers just staring at the fire with a sort of glazed look in her eyes. "She trusts him, I know she does but he keeps betraying her..."

Nobody spoke. I sighed, running my fingers through my blonde hair just to get it out of my eyes.

"He's feeding her a bunch of lies," Tai said, throwing a stick into the fire. Sparks flew up but nobody flinched. "He's just the opposite of what he's telling her... We have to get her back."

"Sora is capable of taking care of herself, you know," I said.

A few heads turned in my direction.

"Don't you want to save her?" Mimi questioned.

I nodded. "Yes. I know there is a reason to worry but she can take care of herself. We don't have to watch her all the time."

"You're acting as if you don't care about her anymore," T.K. said softly.

I looked at him. I could feel the blood rushing in my brains. "I'm not saying that."

"We know that Sora can take care of herself but we'd expect you of all people to be worried about her."

My hand balled together in a fist but I didn't pick it up. "I am worried about her! There's just more to it than that!" I yelled, jumping up from the circle and walking to the edge of the water and sat down. _This is difficult... Once I get her back, she just disappears again. Why did we have to break up in the first place?_ I felt my eyes beginning to water but I wouldn't let myself cry. I had to strong – not just for myself but for Sora.

"Matt?" I heard a soft voice whisper. I turned around to find Mimi standing there. She sat next to me and stared off into the water.

"I know that you don't mean what you said," Mimi said softly. "I know that she can take care of herself but you want to protect her, don't you? I know that I shouldn't worry about her because she has you but I do worry... She's always told me that the two of you will be together and I know that you've been through a lot but even with her saying what she does, she isn't confident in her words."

"What are you saying, Mimi?"

"She's fighting with herself. She has been since the two of you broke up and even though you're back together, it's what's inside that's haunting her." A tear drifted slowly down Mimi's cheek.

I had never seen her this emotional before. Sora was her best friend and she must care a lot about her but Mimi was only trying to talk me back into my senses. "I want to save Sora but I can't do it by myself," I told Mimi. "I was so happy with her last night... I was just so happy to have her back..." I ran both my hands through my hair, grabbing at it, pulling so hard and I felt tears silently fall. "I love her so much..."

Mimi smiled. "Sora knows that we'll come for her, she won't give up... We can't give up either." With that, she stood up and walked back toward the others.

I watched as she left to sit with the others. _Mimi's right..._ I thought, turning back around and staring at the water. _There's still so much that I need to learn._

"Hey," someone said. I knew it was T.K. He sat down next to me. I waited for him to speak again. "I didn't mean to make you upset, Matt."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

There was silence but then he spoke again, "I know that I made you mad. I didn't want it to sound offensive... It's just that you seem as if something else is bothering you and it's not Sora." He chuckled and then scratched his head. "Ah, what am I saying? Of course you're worried about Sora."

I just looked at him and didn't speak. T.K.'s face suddenly changed from happy to very serious.

"She'll be okay, Matt. You don't have to worry." He then stood up and walked away.

_Why did he have to take you? _I asked myself. _Just when we were getting together again... _I slammed my fist on the hard ground, ignoring the tears running down my face.

-----------------------------

"There has to be a way out of here," I said to myself, looking around curiously. There was hardly any light in the hallway. I stopped and listened every once in a while, thinking that Ryo was following me but he never was. I slowed down a bit and began thinking. _I hope I wasn't too hard on Ryo... He's a really great guy but he has me running in circles. I haven't quite figured him out yet._ My mind swiftly went to thinking about Matt. I stopped and sunk to my knees. "Matt..." I mumbled. I missed him so much. I began to cry again but I soon stopped myself.

"No," I told myself. "I can't keep crying like this. I have to get out on my own. No matter what I go through, I'll get through it. I have my friends here for me." I stood up and kept on walking. I wondered why I hadn't meant him yet (A/N: Not Ryo. This person that Sora keeps talking about is the one that took her. He's still nameless and I'm not really sure he'll even have a name. P I have better plans for "him" in the future. ) ). He would have known where I was. Everything was too easy but of course, that's what he wants me to think.

I felt my legs moving myself faster. I looked up and saw a light. "Maybe it's a way out!" I ran toward the light and it kept getting brighter and brighter. I soon had to shield my eyes from it and walk with my eyes covered. The light soon dimmed and I was able to take my hands away from my face. I looked around. It was as if I had stepped into a black and white movie except it was...modernized. I was standing in the living room of an apartment building – one that I didn't recognized but it was decorated nicely. I noticed that there were fresh flowers everywhere; most of them were composed of roses. I soon heard voices and tried to hide myself. Panicking, I hid behind the couch.

I popped by head up from the behind the couch and saw a young women walk into the kitchen. She was probably in her mid-twenties and very round then I realized that she was pregnant. Her face was soft and gentle; she had brown eyes and auburn colored hair just like mine. Her hair was to her shoulders and she wore a long-sleeved pastel yellow shirt with a long brown skirt that went to her ankles. She also wore white house slippers and had a hand on her stomach. I watched her move around the house and eventually she went onto the balcony. A few seconds later she walked back inside and shut the doors to the balcony. The look on her face made her seem as if she was worried.

I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. I quickly ducked back behind the couch just as the women looked to the direction of the couch. I soon heard the cry of child coming from upstairs. The women sighed and quickly walked upstairs and minutes later, I didn't hear any crying. _The women... _I shook my head but I felt something and just let it out. "It's me." I almost fell backwards but caught myself just in time. I stood up and looked around the house. "My future..." I mumbled. I felt tears running down my face but I wiped them away. I smiled despite the tears. "My future..." I repeated.

"The future you could have..." a voice said from the back of my mind.

I found myself in a black room. The room was completely dark, no light at all. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. The image was gone in a blink of an eye. I saw nothing but darkness... I then heard light footsteps and someone put their hand around my mouth and dragged me away despite me trying to fight back, kicking and screaming. He picked me up and threw me into the replica of my room.

"You think that I would let you get away easily as before?" He laughed. "Just try it again." He started to shut the door but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and take him. He's no use to me anymore." He moved to the right and with a flick of his wrist, Ryo appeared before him and he threw him into my room. The door shut and I heard a click and knew that it was locked.

I looked down at Ryo. His face was bruised and he had blood dripped from his mouth and forehead. His arms were tied around his back and his feet were also tied. I frantically looked around for something to cut the ropes with but found nothing and decided to give it a try with my own hands. Luckily, I managed to untie the ropes on both his hands and feet. He was still conscious. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, running a towel with cold water. I wiped the blood from his face as Ryo slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled. "Sora..."

I smiled, holding back tears. "You'll be alright. I'm here for you." I continued to wipe his face and then noticed that his shirt was bloody. "I'm going to take off your shirt..." I said, blushing a bit. "You're just so bloody.... What happened?"

For half an hour, we sat there and talked as I wiped away the blood. Ryo told me that he tried to protect me by blocking the master's way (A/N: He'll be known as "the master" from now on but that still not his real name...) and they soon broke into a fight but of course, Ryo didn't stand a chance. After Ryo told his story, I found myself smiling despite the tears. "I was trying to protect you," Ryo said.

I nodded. "Yes and I'm sorry about everything. I know now that you would never hurt me...you only want wants best for me."

He nodded. "Sora..." he mumbled softly, sitting himself help, wincing at the pain of his sides. "Thank...thank you. I'm glad that you're here with me. I don't know what's going on... I'm just...glad to be here...with you. The blonde boy back there at the camp—"

_Matt? _I thought, watching Ryo.

"—He really cares about you and you should be happy to have him. He's lucky to have someone like you."

I was shocked by his words but smiled anyways. "I—I don't know what to say... Matt really cares for me, I know that...but I don't think I could live with the fact that it's my fault that we broke up in the first place..."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sora. You have each other...that's all that should matter."

Tears fell silently and I wiped them away, nodding, smiling. "You're right. I'm glad...glad that you're here, Ryo. I finally have someone to talk to that understands me..."

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: ::dies:: Yay, I had no homework for the past two days and this was my project! Finishing this chapter. :) I hope this has satisfied everyone for awhile. It's quite long, I must say but I think it's really good. Yeah, I have yet to come up with an actually name for the person that kidnapped Sora, but don't worry! That'll be coming up later!!! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	26. I've Found My Heart

That night, I stayed with Ryo in the bedroom. We couldn't leave at all because of the locked door and we thought up of ways to try to escape but most of them had more cons than pros.

"We'll just have to wait..." I said. "Without Biyomon, there's no way that we can successfully escape. I mean, he has to have some Digimon around here somewhere."

"But you escaped easily last time, Sora," Ryo said.

I nodded. "Yes, I know that but..."

"But what?"

I shook my head. "He had to have known that he could capture me again. Nonetheless, I'm not going to take the risk of escaping without Biyomon."

"But her power alone wouldn't be enough to escape from here even if you did have her," Ryo protested.

"Are you saying that you don't believe in her?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that, Sora."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing... Nothing, I suppose."

I looked at him. "I know that you're probably thinking that we can't do this...but we have to. The others will try to find us and try to save us and we _have_ to play our part. We can't let them do this all by themselves, no matter how powerful the others are... I have a feeling that this new enemy can't be defeated by just the power of the Digimon and Digidestines..." I shook my head. "We have to have faith, Ryo."

He nodded. "I have faith then, Sora."

I smiled and nodded. "You know," I started with a laugh, "when you first came into the Digital World, I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, my friends, or the Digimon. I'm surprised that you've taken this so easily."

Ryo smiled. "I don't judge so easily, Sora."

I shook my head. "Of course, never again."

-

Sora had been missing for a total of two and half days now, but of course, who was really counting but me. It was easy to see that the other Digidestines, including myself, were worn out from all the walking. We settled down on the third day in the afternoon, hungry and tired. The Digimon weren't as tired as we were and tried to keep our spirits up. Patamon, Gatomon, and Palmon has run off into the forest, searching for things to eat as did Gomamon (A/N: Excuse the spelling... Forgive me if I'm wrong) but he went into the nearby lake.

"We should be getting there real soon," Izzy said with Tentomon and Biyomon hovering over his head.

Mimi's head jerked up to this statement. "You think she's okay?"

"She's fine," I answered. I saw T.K. glance up from the corner of my eye. "I just know she is..."

A small smile found its way on Mimi's face and she nodded. "Yes, of course. I shouldn't be thinking the worst."

-

Night fell and the place grew quiet. The door wasn't unlocked and Ryo and I were starving. I grabbed my stomach just as it grumbled.

"I swear if I don't get anything to eat tonight I won't have any energy in the morning," I said.

"Sora?"

I looked at Ryo. "Yes?"

"Is this how your room looks like at home?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

"How does he know about...?" Ryo's voice drifted.

"I have no idea."

It was quiet for a few moments until he stood up and opened the window. A cold gust of wind blew through, giving me goose bumps. He looked down and pointed. I stood up and looked out the window.

"That's a long way down..." I cringed.

"Perhaps fifteen feet..."

"That's a long way down," I repeated as Ryo searched through the closet. "What _are_ you looking for?"

He held out some bed sheets. "Something to tie together so we can get out of here."

"But...Ryo...? I – I mean – we – that is I just thought—" I stammered.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded.

"I trust you, Sora, but I need you to trust me." Ryo looked at me in the eyes.

Finally, I gulped and nodded. "Right."

Quietly, he tied the sheets together in a big knot, forming a long rope. He threw it out the window and started to climb down. Carefully, I leaned over the edge and looked down.

"Are you sure that's long enough?" I questioned, a lump in my throat.

Ryo looked at me. "I won't find out if you won't let me start to climb."

It was then when I realized that I was holding on his shirt. A clumsy grinned formed on my face. "Oh..." I laughed nervously. "Right." I let go of his shirt and watched him climb down. He made it all the way down but has to jump the rest of the way down. He motioned for me to come to him. I wasn't sure that I could... Shaking, I climbed out of the window and down the end of the sheet rope.

"C'mon, Sora!" he whispered. "It's not that hard to jump down."

I held on tight to the rope. "That's what _you_ think."

"Sora, c'mon, before he wakes up!"

I sighed, closed by eyes, and jumped. _Yeah, sure it wasn't a long way down but I'm a wimp._ I glanced up the sheet rope. "Won't it be obvious?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, but let's just get away from here before he wakes up."

"Aren't there Digimon?"

He shook his head. "I've been here before... There are some but if we stay low, they won't see us."

I nodded as his hand entwined with mine.

-

I had a hard time sleeping. I tossed and turned and probably woke up Gabumon most of the time. Of course I knew that he was worried not only for me but for Sora too. I looked at my empty wrist, realizing that I didn't have a watch. I sighed, groaned, and rolled over next to Tai, enough to glance at his watch. It was five in the morning. Agumon was next to him, sleeping with a snot bubble from his nose. I smiled at this. I stood up and stretched.

I saw that the fire was still going so I grabbed a few leaves and log of wood, blowing on it to get it started and to shed some light. I didn't want to wake the others but I did want to see what I was doing. Quietly, I walked over to the edge of the lake and splashed the cold water on my face. I caught something from the corner of my eye. It looked like a person. I stood up and walked carefully away from the water and near the edge of the forest. Though it was dim outside, I could tell that it was a person. Two people actually.

"Sora!" Yes, it was her, I realized and the other person had to have been Ryo. I knelt next to her. I rolled her over onto her back, off of Ryo. There was a slash across her cheek and her shirt was almost ripped in two. Dried blood was caked on the shirt and on her face. I looked at Ryo and noticed that he too was scratched but worse then Sora. I took off my shirt and ran over to the lake, drenching it in the cold water. I wrung it out and brought it back over to Sora. Carefully, I placed it on her forehead and then to her cheek, trying to wipe the blood off.

Sora groaned and she rolled over on her side.

"Sora..." I whispered, pushing her over on her back again. I continued to wipe her forehead. I went back to the lake once more and came back. I sighed and rolled Ryo over on his back. His face was bruised and a scratch ran from his cheek to his neck. I wiped at him once before tending back to Sora. With blood and a slash mark on her cheek, she was beautiful. I could never forget the way she looked, her delicate lips and soft eyes.

I sat down, my back facing them, my shirt folded on Sora's forehead, hoping she would wake up. I was a few feet away from the lake. I leaned over to get a look at the others were, reluctantly, were still sleeping. I noticed Gabumon sprawled on the floor. I smiled. I then heard the soft sound of motions. I turned around quickly. Sora was sitting up, her arm across her chest grasping her other arm. She smiled, weakly, and tried to stand up.

I jumped from my feet and caught her before she fell. "Sora, you shouldn't—"

"Yes, I shouldn't..." she interrupted.

I didn't say anything as I helped her back down. She glanced at Ryo. "Is he okay?" she asking, picking up my shirt from the floor.

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up."

"What time is it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe almost five-thirty in the morning."

A smile spread across her face. "I would be sleeping in my own bed if I were home."

I nodded. "Yes as would everyone else." I wanted nothing more to wrap my arms around her but I held back, unsure of what her reaction would be if I did so.

Sora looked at me. "Matt?"

My name floated off her tongue. I swallowed. "Yeah?"

"I...I..." she stammered.

I didn't take my eyes off her. She fell onto me, crying. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I could hear her deep sobs and felt the way her shoulders moved in motion with her cries. Blankly, I kissed her forehead, only glad to have her back.

_(Author's Note: bows I'm _so_ sorry for not updating in FOREVER! xD I'm not dead just to let everyone know! My stories have been...well, pushed back above all things. I'm only on the computer for a few hours and even so, I'm having massive writer's block in all of my stories. ;-; It's horrible... But I've come back! With this rather long chapter. -smiles-_

_Anyways, I love the way that I ended this chapter I must say so myself. :D I'm sorry if Sora and Matt seem so self-centered but I wanted this story to really focus on the love that they have for one another. They're fighting internal conflicts as well as external. I've tried to tie this into their relationship. I hope everyone is enjoying this. I really wish that I could go back and rewrite the first like...5 or 6 chapters but I can't and I won't. _

_Oh, and one more thing, please review!)_


End file.
